


都市夜归人

by fusafusachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Original Character(s), Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 职场新人伊万，在遥远的异国他乡遇上了同胞卢卡。





	1. 新进社会人

**Author's Note:**

> 假设他们都是普通人，漂泊异乡为生活和未来打拼的故事。故事背景发生在东京，介意请忽略我。

伊万将手里的伞收起后轻轻地抖了三下，甩掉一些水珠，放进伞立里，推门走进了这家小小的回转寿司店。

“欢迎光临。”回转吧台后忙碌的老板和老板娘同时抬头，亲切地招呼着。

伊万还听不大懂日语，但是能看懂老板夫妻脸上遇见熟人的热络表情，他微笑着回应：“Kon ni chi wa 。”

在繁华热闹的新宿，这么一间隐藏在小巷深处的小店实在太不起眼了，门口挂着的简陋木牌写着几个漆字“寿司一皿120円”，只有十来个围着吧台的紧凑座位，很难受到游客青睐。这里没有会讲英语的服务生，甚至没有英文菜单，但伊万觉得并不需要，回转寿司本身就对新来的外国人无比友好。

时间刚过11点半，店里的客人并不是很多，他算是第一批到来的解决工作餐的上班族。伊万喜欢来这里，对他来说不仅仅是填饱肚子，他喜欢这里干净整洁的桌面，摆放整齐的调味瓶和茶具，安静地在厨房忙碌的老板夫妇，边吃边低头小声交谈的上班族，在狭小局促的空间里流淌着安逸舒适的氛围。哦，还有寿司，美味的寿司，点亮了他初来乍到动荡不安的生活，让他觉得来东京简直是人生最正确的选择。

伊万又看见那个人了，这次应该是第三次在这里碰见他，他坐在最角落的位置，这次他旁边的座位正好没有人，所以伊万没有犹豫，小心翼翼地挤着过去，坐在了他身边的空位上，带来一丝微微潮湿的空气。

他看起来年龄与伊万相仿，和伊万一样，总是一个人来；和伊万一样，有着一头扎眼的金发；和伊万不一样，他总是穿着衬衣休闲裤，既不像上班族也不像游客。

“你好。”伊万用英语小声打着招呼。

在这么一个异国他乡的狭小空间里，唯二金发白肤的异族人搭讪似乎并不奇怪。

“你好。”那人微微侧过头，他的头发很长，额发留到了下巴颏，平时低着头遮住两边的脸，现在一张白净的脸庞全露了出来，一双微微下垂的浅棕色明亮眼睛看着伊万，嘴往两边扯开露出尖尖的门牙，两边嘴角各有两个浅浅的小沟，他友好地回应着。

“我叫伊万，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”他伸出手。

眼前的面孔突然变得惊喜，嘴角咧出更大的弧度，把手放进他的手里。

“卢卡·莫德里奇，所以你是从……”

“克罗埃西亚。”两人同时说到。

伊万握住卢卡的手，两人都笑到不能自已，引来旁人的侧目。

“果然交到朋友了啊。”老板娘笑着说。

伊万只能对着老板娘呵呵傻笑，而卢卡笑着轻声用生硬的日语回应了几句。

“所以你来东京很久了吗？我刚来一个月，刚找好房子准备搬家。”伊万压低声音，切换到了克语，“要在这里遇上同胞真不容易啊，我的运气真好。”

“嗯，来了快一年了。你要搬家？需要帮忙吗？”卢卡晃晃手，仍旧被伊万紧紧握着。

伊万抱歉地松开手，“哦不用，我从酒店搬过去，就两个不大的行李箱。”他有一点点不好意思，取出一个在托盘上倒扣着叠着的干净水杯，转而伸手拿着旋转着的吧台上的寿司碟子，“我太喜欢这里的寿司了，又新鲜又实惠。我在巴塞罗那上学的时候，吃寿司可是奢侈消费，在这里随便一顿工作餐就可以享受到这样的美味。”

“哦？你在巴塞罗那？我在马德里呆了三年，不是上学，我为一些小俱乐部踢球，不过现在已经转行了。”卢卡自然地往伊万的空杯子里注满冰绿茶水，也低头对付自己眼前的食物，他小心翼翼地用筷子夹起小而娇气的饭团，平平地蘸取酱油，再快速地提起，却还是散了不少饭粒在酱油碟里。

“啊真的吗，这太巧了。所以你也会西语咯？我也喜欢踢球，还是我们学校足球队的呢。”伊万轻巧地夹起寿司，“我们可以找时间一起踢球，我同事没人对足球有兴趣，除了一个我的西班牙人上司，所以公司的运动团建也都是打篮球和羽毛球。”

“可以呀，我来了这么久还没好好踢过球呢。”卢卡羡慕地看着利落使用筷子的伊万，寿司饭团从夹起到蘸酱油到送进嘴里，完完整整干干净净。“我的西语不怎么纯正，不过还行吧。就是因为会讲西语我才得到了现在的工作呢。”

“那你是在附近上班吗？”伊万再度偷偷打量起了旁边的人。跟自己一身正装，衬衫西服领带整齐皮鞋锃亮，头发用发胶一丝不苟贴起来相比，卢卡的打扮太随意了。柔软的长金发没有打理过的痕迹，随意地中分垂在耳边，过大的白衬衣领口和袖口都有些许褶皱，而且并没有像他一样扣紧，下身松松垮垮的牛仔裤和半旧的运动鞋就更不像话了。好吧，不得不承认，虽然卢卡这么穿很好看。  
伊万有一瞬间的自我怀疑，他看看自己，再看看陆陆续续坐满了小店座位的其他上班族，打消了疑虑，还是自己的样子比较正常。

“是的，我在club里上夜班，白天是休息时间。”仿佛看出来伊万的困惑，卢卡微笑着说。

新宿是世界上夜生活最丰富的地方，伊万就算来的时间不长，也非常清楚，除了鳞次栉比的办公楼，每当夜深时，林林总总的居酒屋、大众酒场、各色夜店等等，亮起了点点的霓虹灯，装点成与白天截然不同的夜世界。

伊万猜想他大概是某个面向外国游客的夜店侍应生或者领班什么的，也不好意思再问下去，于是说起了自己：“我在巴塞罗那学的建筑学，一直都想去国外工作，所以今年毕业的时候基本上都是面试的海外职位，最后我选择了这里，东京对外国人单身生活比较友好，正好我也想学日语。”

“而且有寿司。”卢卡轻轻笑着补充。

伊万一向被夸赞会说话情商高，一点都不像新鲜社会人，而他发现卢卡同样让人相处愉快，他说话的样子轻快而活泼，当他倾听伊万说话的时候，一双明亮的眼睛温和地看着他，专注而认真。

他们聊起了在西班牙的生活。卢卡大伊万三岁，在西班牙时混迹于低级别足球联赛，三年里转会无数，于是在25岁的时候终于下定决心，是时候退役转行了。

“你说你这周末准备搬家，那是明天还是后天？真的不需要帮忙吗？”眼看着午休时间临近结束，他们各自数完盘子买好单，卢卡真诚地望着他，再一次问道。

伊万被这双明亮得过分的眼睛盯得有一刹那恍神，犹豫了一下开口说道：“是周日，如果不麻烦的话你能来帮忙真是太好啦，其实我还得接二手家具呢。弄完如果不太累的话，我们可以去踢个球，晚上我请你吃烤肉。”

卢卡绽出了笑容，眼睛似乎更亮了，欣然接受了邀约。

“多谢款待。”他们离店前一起道谢。

“谢谢光临。”老板夫妇微笑着目送他们离店。

伊万发现卢卡没有带伞，“我来的时候没有下雨。”卢卡咬着嘴唇，下垂的眼角有一丝委屈。

“你去哪里，我送你一程。”伊万看着他的神情，心中一动，克制不住地伸手搂了一下了他的肩膀。他比自己小好多，这么抱着正好，伊万心想。

他能感觉到卢卡微微颤抖了一下，所以立即缩回了手。

“我回酒店吧，下雨天也无处可去。这里走过去不远。”

“那走吧。”伊万撑开伞，两个人并肩走着。

雨季的雨并不会很大，但是断断续续淅淅沥沥地能绵延很长时间。小巷凹凸的地面被雨水浸成深色，积着大片大片的浅浅的水坑，倒映着两边错落的矮小建筑和灰白色的天空。虽然已是初夏，空气却是清爽而潮湿的，伊万感受着手臂传来的卢卡的温度，有意放慢了脚步。

一路上他们同样在交谈着，两个在异国他乡偶遇的年轻人能谈的话题太多了，好像永远都停不下来。伊万一边聊着，一边转头看着身边人金色的发顶。他在欧洲的时候，自觉身材挺普通不算出挑，到了东京以后却时常觉得自己鹤立鸡群，狭小的饭馆和办公工位、低矮得随时像要砸头顶上的天花板和各种地下通道穹顶，酒店的房门对他也极度不友好，刚开始总是忘了要低头，生活处处不便，让他这个才学完五年专业课程的建筑设计师对日本的建筑规范有一大堆腹诽。不过卢卡应该完全没有这些不适应吧，毕竟光从身高上看，他与大部分本地男人没什么区别。

下午工作的时候，伊万发现自己很难集中精神，不过周五的下午似乎办公室所有人都是这样。他总是走神想起柔软的耀眼金发，真诚而明亮的眼睛，微笑的嘴角旁两道浅浅的沟，哦对了，还有他最后消失的高级商务公寓式酒店，想想自己住的离新宿老远深受职场新鲜人欢迎的廉价旅馆，心中隐隐有些不是滋味，卢卡干的行业收入很高吧大概，不过自己这一行也不差，将来也会有高收入的。再想到后天的约定，伊万已经迫不及待在计划了，上午安置好，中午休息下随便吃点东西，下午去附近野球场踢个球，然后晚上吃烤肉大餐，哦老天保佑千万不要下雨。他直到晚上躺在酒店的床上还在完善着自己的计划，无比期待着后天快点到来。


	2. 你喜欢的小屋子

周六伊万整理了东西，拖着稍大的行李箱搭电车到了位于东京北部的单身公寓，费了九牛二虎之力连比划带猜从管理处拿到了钥匙，找到自己的门牌号，放好行李后在附近按着谷歌地图转悠了一圈。  


球场公园、几家备选的烤肉店，最后在Home Center买了一些必需的日用品清扫工具带回新家。虽然公寓在他入住前已经被打扫干净，但是明天二手家具进来后应该还需要清洁一下。

回酒店的路上他掏出手机和二手家具的卖主联系了一下。那是个即将回国的留学生，急着处理自己的家具。要不是一开始看到他发的帖子里拍的照片和标的价钱让他心动，伊万是无论如何不会想跟这个家伙打交道的。这个自称波尔多的德国人，明明都已经接近谈妥了，还来各种各样的讨价还价，一会儿说吊灯不能给他，要另外加钱，一会儿又要伊万自己联系小货车，送货日期还一变再变，最后在伊万强硬的态度下定好日期，说好由他找车伊万付钱。“他的德语还不如我，而且波尔多这个名字怎么看都不像德国人吧。”伊万心想。

在外面草草解决了晚饭，他一回酒店就联系了卢卡，那边很快就回复了，仿佛专门在等着他。他们约好在车站碰头，聊了几句然后互道晚安，睡前伊万再次确认了下明天的天气。

周日一早伊万办理了退房，拖着另一个箱子先坐山手线到池袋换埼京线，在池袋站迷宫一样的地下通道拎着行李箱爬狭窄低矮的楼梯的时候，伊万又想到了卢卡，他说他很少出门，地铁搭得更少，不过从新宿出发可以不用换乘应该没问题吧。

结果伊万在车站接到了乘出租车来的卢卡。

“见到你我真高兴伊万。”一见面卢卡就热情地拥抱了他，嘴角轻轻地在他侧脸贴了一下。

在家乡这只是很正常的熟人见面礼仪，伊万努力让自己看起来不要过于激动，张开双手回抱，嘴角也轻轻碰了一下卢卡，然后低头不露痕迹地在他颈窝深吸一口气。

卢卡真好闻，他从残留的沐浴露和衬衣领子上清洁剂的味道中仔细分辨出卢卡自己的味道。

“我们开始吧。”卢卡积极地伸手要拿伊万的行李箱，仿佛一身劲儿没处使。

“卢卡，我就一个小箱子，我自己来就好。”伊万有些哭笑不得，“一会儿家具来了有你累的。”

他们并肩向伊万的新家方向走去。这是个很普通的居民社区，错落分布着小小的一户建，间或稍大的小型公寓，高大的大型公寓更是稀疏，每个建筑的左右都靠得非常近像连在一起，马路很窄，周末的早晨行人很少，几乎都是老年人以及带着孩子出门的夫妻。

“这里真安静，车也好少，新宿就没有这样的地方。”走过几个街区，卢卡一路都新奇地四处张望着。

“那肯定的，离市中心远嘛。”

“那你上班怎么办呢，会不会太远了？”

“还好，坐一部电车就可以到，不过听说这辆电车早高峰出了名的挤，需要有人在车门外帮忙把乘客推进去那种，我都迫不及待想赶快体验一下呢。”

伊万的公寓是一栋白蓝相间的十一层高楼，外墙像是新修缮过看起来比较新，他们走进不大的门厅，看到有个中年人正站在一大排信箱前翻信件，他抬头看见两个不认识的外国人走了进来有些吃惊，随后打了招呼：“早上好。”

“早上好。”伊万和卢卡同时回应。

中年人低下头做自己的事情，他们也继续拐进电梯走廊按电梯。

伊万的公寓在四楼，要走过长长的一条靠北的半露天走廊，另一边是整齐划一的房间分格，一个门紧挨着一个窗，再紧挨着另一个门。

“到了。”快走到尽头时，伊万在一个房门前停了下来。

掏出钥匙打开门，在玄关就能感受到从南面阳台洒进来的充足光线，卢卡轻巧地蹬掉鞋子，几乎是蹦跳着跃上了比玄关地面高一阶的木地板。

这个公寓实在是太小了，一眼就能看到头，进门两边是灶台和卫生间，再往里是一个可以用纸拉门隔开的小房间，再往前就是阳台的玻璃门了。

“这个房子真好，我喜欢这儿。”卢卡快活地蹦到阳台前，拉开了玻璃门“你得挑个漂亮的窗帘。”

“对了，窗帘！”伊万一拍额头，昨天他想了很久总觉得忘了什么，现在总算知道了，“我完全忘了这回事儿了，下午我们去买吧，我知道哪里可以买。”

卢卡看起来比伊万还开心，他轻快地蹦来蹦去，东看看西看看。

伊万坐在房间中间的地上看着他，“卢卡，就这么点儿大地方，你在看什么呢。”

卢卡正拉开房间里唯一一个算得上是个物件的日式壁橱的纸门，探着身子往里张望，“里面好深啊，怪不得恐怖片里都会出现壁橱，真的怪吓人的。”

“我真喜欢这个屋子！”卢卡又转了一圈，把卫生间和厨房都摸了一遍，再蹦回来坐到伊万身边。

“哦？比你的高级酒店还好？”伊万看着他兴奋的样子，有些难以置信。

“我觉得这里比较像个家。”卢卡转头看着他，真诚地说。

伊万呆了几秒，心里想说因为有你在所以更像一个家。他想了想还是说道：“那你也在这儿找个房子吧，咱们当邻居。我昨天在管理处看到在还在招租呢。”

卢卡笑着往后仰，两手撑在背后的地面，“我在认真考虑呢。我一来就住酒店了，根本没见过别的住处。”

“卢卡，”伊万侧过身面对着他，有点欲言又止，“你是不是从来没有搭过电车？也从来没有到过新宿以外的地方？”

卢卡脸一红，眼睛看向别处，“怎么可能没出去过，我也会和同事出去玩的，虽然很少，电车的话是真的没坐过……”

“那今天我送你搭电车回去吧，电车最方便，比出租车更快。而且，坐电车很有意思的。”伊万看见卢卡把亮晶晶的目光投向他，正在这时他的手机响了，波尔多到了。

一辆小型厢式卡车停在楼下的马路边，是他们从未见过的破旧程度，波尔多和司机站在边上等着他们。他是一个圆头圆脑的家伙，剃着板寸，并没有德国人常有的深眉骨、大鼻头和方下颚，一开口就是口音浓重的德语，伊万怎么看怎么觉得他跟自己和卢卡更像同一种族。

他们四个一起把家具卸下车，波尔多就向伊万要求把帐结了。

“不是说好你们要替我搬上去的吗？”伊万吃了一惊，心想果然没办法好好的跟他做生意。

波尔多说本来以为只有伊万一个人他才答应帮忙搬上楼，现在他们都已经有两个人了，不能要求他了，他现在就要走，赶紧把车钱和家具钱给他，那个司机似乎听不懂他们在说什么，又怕伊万不付车钱，也哇啦哇啦说着既不是英语也不像日语的他们听不懂的话帮腔。

伊万气的不行，还想争辩，卢卡拉着他的手，轻声劝着他，“不要吵架伊万，冷静一点。这点东西不多，我们两个人多跑两趟也能搬完了。吵架吵不过他的，没有必要整出大动静，万一邻居报警就麻烦了。”

伊万的手被卢卡握着，仿佛能感受到那双不大的温暖的手传来的力量，不管自己多么愤怒多不不管不顾这双手一定会将自己拉回来，他用另一只手轻轻覆着卢卡的手背握了一下，然后缩回双手掏出钱包抽出两张纸币扔给波尔多让他赶紧离开自己的视线。

东西确实不多，就一张拆分的单人床、一张书桌、小型冰箱和洗衣机需要两个人抬，其余的小茶几，小置物架等等都很好搬。伊万原本担心卢卡瘦小，干不了重活，没想到他力气很大，手上抬着脚下步子也快，丝毫不比自己逊色，书桌这样的大家伙几下就搬到了家门口，然后费了点劲塞进窄小的门，挪进房间。

“卢卡你真厉害，搬家小能手。”跑了五六个来回，东西都搬上来了，伊万看卢卡气都不喘，立马又开始研究怎么组装单人床。

“你别小看我，我十几岁就在波黑联赛踢球了，我可是职业运动员。”

在这么个小房间里，什么家具该放什么位置几乎不用考虑，似乎没什么选择，每样东西都只有一个地方能放下。

伊万把昨天买的简易工具找出来，跟卢卡一起在阳台玻璃门前组装单人床。

这张床有1.2米宽，在日本被称为半双人床，然而对伊万来说只能勉强当作单人床。他们动作麻利、协同合作装好了床，床头顶着墙一边靠着壁橱的侧面另一边对着阳台玻璃门。

“床边离门这个距离正好，你早上起床正好站在这里拉开窗帘迎接初升的太阳。”卢卡站在床边，从拉开的玻璃门往外眺望，这里望出去并没有什么景致，却能感受到一大片开阔。

伊万看着站在窗边的卢卡，他今天穿着更随意的短袖T恤和九分运动裤，圆领露出他修长的白皙头颈，再往上是棱角分明的下额，“他的侧脸真好看。”伊万想着，视线落到他微张着的泛着粉白的嘴唇上。

然而下午他们却没有踢成足球，打扫整理完毕已过中午，在Home Center随便解决了午饭，然后开始购物，这项工作花了太多的时间，挑选窗帘就花了一小时不止。等他们拎着东西回到公寓时，已经4点了。

“买东西真累人，比踢球累多了。”伊万把东西随手放地板上，往床上一躺，“我得休息下，卢卡你也来躺会儿。”

“至少把窗帘挂上再躺吧。”卢卡蹲下身，在袋子里翻动着。

“别了，卢卡，躺会儿起来再弄也可以嘛。”伊万语气里有一点他自己都没察觉的撒娇，他奋力地朝一边挪动着屁股，“你看我给你腾了块地方，快来一起躺会儿。”

卢卡从一堆购物袋里抬起头，冲他咧嘴一笑，眼珠转了转似乎在考虑，然后站起来轻巧地一跃躺了上来。

他们并排挤在小小的床上，伊万自从离开学校就没有跟任何人这么亲密过了，他们手臂紧紧贴在一起，大腿外侧也挨着，耳边是卢卡细细的呼吸声。他有点晕乎乎的，如果时间永远静止在这一刻，也没什么不好的。

“伊万，”沉默许久以后，卢卡突然开口，“你别睡着了。”

“嗯？不会。”伊万懒洋洋地回答，然后反手握住了他的手，“这样就不会睡着了。”

卢卡温顺地任他握着，再度陷入安静。


	3. 谁醉了？

伊万真希望他们能这样躺一辈子，然而晚饭还是要吃的，今天的活儿也得干完。天色开始暗下来时，他们不得不爬起来，挂窗帘装吊灯，干完活儿出门吃烤肉大餐。

他们挑了家有名的连锁烤肉放题店，因为两个人都自称特别能吃，尤其是烤肉，今天一定要敞开肚皮大干一场。

店里的环境算不上太好，桌子和桌子隔得很近，晚餐时间人不少，几乎坐满了，他们庆幸来得还算早，不一会儿门口就排起了长队，到处烟雾缭绕，每个桌子上方的大功率排风扇死命地工作也来不及抽。伊万从卢卡脸上看不出任何不满，他非常开心，落座后拿过菜单就开始研究起来。菜单上有英文，伊万看着也没有障碍。

他们商量了一会儿，决定点价位中上，带酒水的放题自助。

“今天你要大出血了啊伊万，一顿饭可比你那堆二手家具还贵多了。”在按好服务铃等服务生的间隙，卢卡朝伊万眨了眨眼睛，笑着说。

“我请的是世界上最好的搬家工，不但能帮我搬家帮我打扫，还能陪我购物，现在人工那么贵，我是占了大便宜了。”伊万也朝他眨眨眼，随即话锋一转，“波尔多那种家伙，要是我在西班牙遇上，我能把他屎打出来。”

卢卡闻言爆发出一阵大笑，直笑到喘不上气。这时服务生走了过来。

年轻的工读生一开始试图用英语跟他们交流，那实在太困难了，伊万发现他几乎只会很少几个单词，平时在工作中把他折磨得发疯的日式口音再一次支配了他，一番折腾以后，卢卡开始用不怎么熟练的日语，最后交流终于走上了正轨。

“你的日语真的不像才来一年的，”服务生走后，伊万想起在Home Center购物时，卢卡也能跟店员交流，虽然有些费劲，“你知道日语对我们来说学起来十分困难。”

“这得感谢我的老板，他给我请了私教。一周三次，美女教师上门一对一教学，不可能学不好。”卢卡扬起下巴，露出一副你尽管羡慕吧的得意神情。

“哦好老板，我的老板比起来就太万恶啦。”伊万想起自己的老板安德雷斯·伊涅斯塔，那个个子矮小圆润却灵活异常的加泰罗尼亚人，平时温和无害对待工作却及其严格苛刻，35岁头顶已经谢光了，每次想到他伊万总是担忧自己的发顶。“安德雷斯，你很好，我不该拿你跟别人比较。”他心里默默对老板说着抱歉。

他们要的肉很快就端了上来，还有两大杯生啤酒。卢卡欢呼一声，开始用夹子往烤网上码肉，伊万负责把大片大片的肉舒展开。

在等肉熟的时间里他们碰了几下杯，干了一天活儿两个人都有点口渴，咣咣咣酒杯下去很快。

“肉可以吃了！”卢卡用筷子去夹烤熟的牛排，好不容易夹起来，想先给伊万，结果一秒钟后就又掉回了烤网上。

伊万笑着用自己的筷子夹起那块肉，稳稳地放进卢卡的盘中，“看来美女私教没教会你用这个啊。”

他们一边说笑一边大快朵颐起来，酒也没少喝。伊万不停在帮用不好筷子的卢卡，吃了好半天以后猛然发现他一直在用自己用过的筷子给卢卡夹肉。

伊万心虚地观察着卢卡，发现他神色如常，没有半点嫌弃和别扭的意思，他也若无其事地继续用自己的筷子给卢卡夹肉。

他们又叫了几轮肉，酒也续了好多杯，看看放题时间差不多快到了，吃得也够饱了，于是结帐离店。外面天已经完全黑了了，烤肉店是在二楼，出了店门需要走下长长的室外阶梯，伊万发现卢卡走到台阶时身体晃了一下，赶紧扶住他的腰。

“卢卡，别告诉我你喝醉了。”伊万揽住他的腰，几乎是将他搂在怀里。

“没……没有，只是有一点点晕。”他能感觉到卢卡呼吸不稳，一片红晕从耳廓扩散到整个脸颊。

“我没问题的。”卢卡轻轻挣开了伊万，走下楼梯。

伊万一直跟在他身旁，生怕他又站不稳。

“真的没事，你看我多好。”走下最后一步台阶，卢卡终于忍不住了，他站定抬头，为了证明自己没醉，他瞪大眼睛看着伊万，一片明亮清澈，在夜色中泛着隐隐的波光。

为了确认他没醉，伊万定定地看着他，仿佛魂被吸进了那双浅棕色的眼睛里。心的深处像打开了一个开关，有什么东西不可抑制地涌了出来，涌向他的全身，浑身的肌肉和骨骼激起一阵让人战栗的酸涩感。在理智控制回他的身体前，一个轻柔的吻落在了卢卡的右眼皮上。

在那片阴影飘下来的时候，卢卡没有动，只是微微颤了一下眼睫毛，随后那片阴影移走了，他睁大眼睛，在伊万脑后的深蓝天空中看到一轮弯月，四周薄薄的云彩流动，挥洒着柔和的光线。

“是你喝醉了吧。”看着兀自傻笑着的伊万，卢卡轻轻推了他一下，不着痕迹地拉开距离，“快走了，已经这么晚了，你明天还要上班呢。”一边说着一边快步往前走去。

伊万小跑两步赶上他，“今晚要睡我那儿吗？我可以睡地板，把床让给你。你看你喝多了，还回得了新宿吗？”

卢卡瞟他一眼，脚下步子不放慢，“我看你比我醉多了！你家有几样家什你自己忘了？你拿什么打地铺，现在买也没地儿买了。你想在光地板上躺一夜？”

“光地板上睡一夜也不会怎么样，我可壮着呢。”伊万笑嘻嘻地凑近他，没脸没皮地把手臂揽在他肩上。

“我懒得理你，我要回去，你爱睡哪儿睡哪儿。”卢卡一矮身，灵活地从他臂弯钻了出来，却也没多说别的。

“那我送你，你还没坐过电车呢，我昨天买了通勤车票，到新宿来回都不要钱。”伊万也不再嬉皮笑脸，有点认真地说。

卢卡没有同意也没有反对，伊万也就笑笑跟他一起向车站走去。

一路上的气氛略微有些尴尬，伊万还是跟从前一样不停找着话题跟卢卡聊天，卢卡倒是话比平时少了很多，倾听的时候多了，走神的时候也多。伊万想着应该是自己不好，卢卡没有一拳打到自己脸上大概已经是很客气了，认真思考着一会儿要不要道个歉。

到站的时候卢卡让伊万直接在站台坐车回去，伊万却坚持：“卢卡，你不知道新宿站是世界上最大最复杂的车站吗？你没走过，没人带的话你能在里面绕一年。”

卢卡也不知道伊万这话几分真假，就默默地任他领着在巨大的中央大厅兜兜转转好几个来回，好半天才钻出地面。

“这里我认识了，你先回去吧，时候不早了。”卢卡再一次想跟他告别。

“都到这里了，我送你到门口吧，太晚了你一个人走不安全。”伊万朝他露出一个温和而诚恳的招牌笑容，“走吧。”

卢卡默不做声。

好像真的很难拒绝伊万的笑容。

新宿是个特殊的地方，在夜晚到处霓虹闪烁，人潮涌动，比白天更加热闹。然而不比白天的人群都是上班族和游客，一到晚上，随处可见或凶神恶煞，或横冲直撞，或明着暗着袒露纹身，各国游民和帮派分子从四面八方拥进这里。流光溢彩，喧闹异常，却透出一点危险的气息。

“这下真的到了，再见伊万。”在卢卡的公寓式酒店大堂门口，他第三次跟伊万告别。

“你自己小心，卢卡。”伊万知道要是他还死皮赖脸地要求送卢卡上楼，恐怕真的得挨揍了，“再见，我看着你进去。”

“好的，那我走了。”卢卡还像是心事重重，转过身向大厅走去。

走了几步他回过头，看了一眼望着他背影的伊万，然后他突然转身跑回来，像只蝴蝶一般轻盈，趁伊万仍处于呆滞状态，踮起脚尖轻轻琢吻了一下他的嘴唇。

在伊万反应过来以前，他笑着轻快地跑进了大厅。


	4. 一个谜团

“伊班桑，”正埋头于一大堆图纸和会议纪要的伊万听到耳边响起一道悦耳的女声，“安德雷斯桑说一会儿的会可能要直接开到下午，会议餐订点儿披萨。我记得你是不是麸质过敏，不可以吃披萨？”

“谢谢你润子桑，你说得对，我吃了披萨可能会腹泻。请帮我订一份沙拉。”伊万礼貌地放下手里的工作，露出笑容。

“好的没问题。饮料呢？安德雷斯桑说他减肥，所以点苏打水，你也喝苏打水吗？”润子小姐看着他的笑容，口气愉悦了起来。

“哦苏打水挺好的，虽然我们两个都不需要减肥，健康生活总是没有坏处。”伊万朝她眨眨眼。

大家都喜欢伊万，项目团队里的所有人都是。他人帅嘴甜，专业基础扎实，头脑也十分灵活学新东西很快，最重要的是待人礼貌真诚，对待工作认真负责，完全是最理想的职场新人样子。

润子小姐大学毕业两年，目前是他们项目的AD，对新人伊万总是诸多照顾。伊万也喜欢她，她青春靓丽，得体又不失轻盈活泼的日式职场装扮，说话总是温柔和气，英语的口音也算容易听懂，虽然到现在还不会发伊万名字的“V”发音，伊万并不介意也早就放弃纠正她了。

得赶紧发个消息给卢卡，伊万看看时间，他们本来约好今天中午一起吃工作餐。搬完家以后他们还没见过面，这一周伊万忙得飞起来，中午开会，晚上加班，跟卢卡的约定也一推再推。

“我非常抱歉卢卡，马上就要第一次Delivery，这是最忙的时候，等过了这段就好了，我真的很想见你。”伊万按下发送键，然后把手机扔到一边，继续埋首于工作。

等他精疲力尽地从会议室出来，已经是下午了，他拿起手机看到卢卡的回复：“没关系的伊万，工作重要。等你忙完再说，我也有很多话想对你说。”

这几天他忙得连想卢卡的时间都没有，只有晚上躺着入睡的时候，在电车上打盹的时候，工作间隙喝口水的时候，他会给卢卡发个信息，而除非是在工作，卢卡总是很快回复，就像一直在等着他。

忙完这一阵要和卢卡一起出去玩。伊万心里计划着，下周一Delivery完，等待业主Comments这段时间应比较空，卢卡说他想去看熊猫。

“总是在电视里看到全国的小朋友都去上野看香香，我离的这么近还没有去过呢。”

那就去看香香，最好下周请一天假，工作日去比较好。要先和卢卡说好，不要跟他上夜班和私教课时间冲突了。

“我也有很多话想对你说。”伊万反复看着这句话，心中一阵甜蜜的期待。

接下来的日子忙到昏天黑地，不间断的Review、改图，Comments一条接着一条飞过来，所有人都背负巨大的压力，安德雷斯办公室里传出来的咆哮次数也一天比一天多。

伊万几乎每天都加班加到正好赶上末班电车时间，连周末也是。好在周一总算到来了。

“嘿，伊班桑，你听说了吗？”对面工位的香川真司抬起头，手上的铅笔敲一敲隔板，现在所有人都学着润子小姐叫他伊班桑，就算是在英国留学多年发音毫无问题的香川，也喜欢捏着嗓子学着润子小姐的语调，“今晚Delivery完成以后Team Building，VP要来，项目所有人都得去。”

“老板可真体谅我们呢，忙了一个多星期，正好放松放松。”伊万琢磨着今晚就算完成工作也得八点以后了，卢卡要上夜班，要跟他见面也不大可能。今晚正好把工作上的应酬解决掉，明天开始就可以有大把时间约他。

当晚上最后一个文件上传完毕后，所有人都松了口气，然后欢呼起来，在轻松愉快的气氛中收拾东西成群结伴离开，去到项目经理西野朗最近新发现的酒场。

这种场合伊万参与过几次，倒不是很怵。跟日本人比起来，他的酒量不错，唯一担心的是作为顶头上司的西班牙人，不过他相信安德雷斯永远不会为难他。

酒场离办公室不算远，在一栋大楼的二层，规模十分大。伊万和香川一起过去，脱鞋进店后，走到指定隔间里，大部分同事已经盘腿席地坐在榻榻米上了。

这个隔间有两条长桌，他们十来人占据了其中一个，另一个坐着两三个的散客。

“伊万桑，来，到这里来。”西野经理招呼着他，指着对面的空位。

伊万走过去坐下，旁边是润子小姐，不同于男人们各式各样的豪放坐姿，她跪坐得端端正正。她贴心地把菜单递给伊万，一边跟他讲解没有英文标注的部分。

酒菜很快上桌，话题也很快跑偏与工作无关了。

“伊万桑啊，知道怎么尽快融入日本的生活吗？最有用的方法，”西野经理几大口啤酒下肚，就开始上头，红着脸扯着嗓子说，“就是交个日本女朋友。”

其他人顿时都起哄起来，就连一向稳重的安德雷斯也开起他的玩笑。“我觉得西野桑说得对，我来的时候已经结婚了，要是像你这样单身就好了。”

“润子桑也是单身嘛，你俩多合适，今天就开始交往吧。”西野桑说完哈哈大笑起来，大家闹得更凶了，让他们两个喝一杯，就算开始交往了。

润子小姐依旧端正地跪坐着，精巧的小脸红了个透，低下头偷偷用余光去瞄伊万。

而伊万像是没听见他们的话，他的全部注意力都被刚刚进隔间的几个人吸引了去。

有四个打扮在伊万看来不太寻常的男人走了进来，坐到另一个长桌靠近门的一头。他们容貌出众，化着精致的妆，衣饰发型有些夸张，像是马上要登台演出，这并不符合伊万的审美，却也觉得十分吸引人。其中一个金色长发的外国人尤其吸引了他的注意，伊万看着他差点脱口而出叫他卢卡。

那并不是卢卡，他大约也注意到了在这个隔间的另一位金发男子，转头看了伊万一眼。他比卢卡高大健壮不少，脸部线条也比卢卡柔和圆润，五官十分精致，鼻梁附近的几点雀斑更添风情，他脸上的妆比同伴要淡很多，是个真正的美男子。

他耀眼的金发柔顺地堆在修长白皙的颈部，这让伊万想起卢卡，总是忍不住把目光飘向他。他们似乎就是过来吃点东西，并没有喝酒，一直很安静，只是偶尔低声交谈，与他们这桌的闹腾形成鲜明的对比，伊万听见同伴叫他南多。

同事们眼见他一副魂不守舍的样子，也没了调侃他的兴致，转到别的话题，开始不顾及伊万地用日语交流。大家辛苦许久，今晚特别地疯，酒一轮一轮地喝，不一会儿就都有了一点醉意。

南多和他的同伴吃完就离开了，他们刚走到一个确定听不到隔间对话的距离，香川就开始用英语嚷嚷起来：“伊班桑的魂儿被勾走了，润子桑要伤心了。”

有点醉意的众人一阵拍桌狂笑，就连润子小姐也在笑。

“他们是什么艺人培训班的吗？我倒是听说这附近有几家演艺事务所。”不明就里的伊万问着润子小姐。

润子小姐笑得更厉害了，小手捂着嘴，没有回答他。

大家笑够了，安德雷斯终于出来给他解围了，“伊万才来多久，你们这么笑话他不对。”

然后转向伊万，一本正经地跟他解释：“伊万你晚上出来的少，以后慢慢会见的多了。这些漂亮的男孩子并不是艺人，当然可能性质差不多。你知道这一带有很多很多各种属性的夜店，有一些Club就会提供一些比较特别的服务，比如说……呃……当然我没有鼓励你去见识下，那种消费对上班族工薪阶层不怎么友好。”

他似乎在犹豫挑选合适的文雅的措辞，可是他的话让伊万的身体一点一点发冷。关于卢卡的点点滴滴在他脑子里面不断播放。Club、夜店、高收入……

“嗯……说是男公关比较合适。”安德雷斯终于找到了合适的词汇。

“牛郎就牛郎，安德雷斯桑，你这么拐弯抹角伊班桑更糊涂了。”香川接过话头，“伊万有兴趣也没问题，现在都讲究国际化多元化，讲英语的讲西班牙语的，说不定讲你老家南斯拉夫语的都有。”

就像一桶冰水兜头浇下，伊万失去了思考的能力，心里那一点怀疑被无限放大，脑中似乎轮流交替出现着“是不是”以及“怎么办”。

同事们依旧开心地热烈地聊着，就在牛郎这个新开发的话题绕来绕去，伊万表现得兴趣缺缺，心事重重的样子。

在大家醉得更厉害之前，西野经理及时叫停，宣布散场。伊万早就迫不及待，今晚他有必须要做的事情。

厚着脸皮满怀歉意地拒绝了同事起哄让他送润子小姐回家的要求，润子小姐也非常不好意思地表示理解他，而且自己根本没喝多少不需要人送。

伊万给卢卡发了一条消息问他在哪里，想现在就见他。然而卢卡一直没有回信。

他看一看时间是11点，卢卡上班的话这个点确实不会很快回复，12点以后的话反而回复特别快。

今晚一定要见到卢卡。他这么想着，在街头游荡着，时不时掏出手机看卢卡有没有回复。心不在焉，魂不守舍，撞到好几次路人，有一些不好惹的，看他是个人高马大的外国人，也就骂他几句难听的了事。伊万无所谓，他听不懂，而且真的无所谓。

“歌舞伎町一番街”，当他看到巨大无比闪烁着的霓虹灯拱门时，毫不犹豫地拐了进去。他在白天的时候进来过这里，大部分店门紧闭，招牌暗淡，行人几乎都是观光客；而到了晚上，又是另一番景象，密密麻麻的灯箱暧昧地闪着，昏暗的灯光下，黑人保镖们像一座一座高塔立在每个夜店门口，虎视眈眈注视着路人。

在这里会遇上卢卡吗？伊万不敢想，他不知道来这里干什么。歌舞伎町一番街，名气很大，不过也只是一条很小的巷子，没花多久他就走到了尽头。

走出拱形的霓虹灯时，他回头多看了一眼靠近大街站着的一个黑人保镖，他跟别的保镖很不一样，他非常年轻，看着不会超过二十岁，身材矮小敦实，脸上神情憨厚纯良，看到伊万看他，甚至冲他笑了笑，露出一口白牙。

伊万想笑却笑不出，他的目光越过小个子保镖往他头顶上望去。

巨大扎眼的簇新灯箱上，排着十来张浓妆艳抹搔首弄姿的大头照片，他一眼就看见了——金色的中长发垂在耳边，微笑着露出一点点尖尖的门牙，嘴角边两道浅浅的沟，他画着浓重的下眼线，也掩盖不了浅棕色大眼睛里明亮的光彩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 构思来源于去年下半年那个日本第一牛郎到西班牙录制的综艺，魔笛在里面露了个脸，跟日一牛单独会面并赠送一件签名球衣。如果这次会面时他并不是炙手可热，而是穷困潦倒呢？所以就在文里假设这种情况让他也下海了～


	5. 办公室恋情

“伊班桑，准备发给QC的Package，清单和图纸内容有些不符，你要不要检查一下。”

润子小姐抱着一份打印好的文件找到伊万。最近他们不忙，正好给他们时间放松充电，伊万也难得地放纵了自己，上班的时候工作量少，下班就和香川和安德雷斯他们去居酒屋小酌，一到周末就敞开了睡，睡到昏天黑地。

“哦，好的，请交给我吧。我弄好会重新发一份给你”伊万忙接过文件，“太感谢润子桑这么细心替我们检查了，每次都帮了我们大忙。”他诚恳地感谢着润子小姐。

距离上次Team Building已经过去一周，上次见卢卡仿佛是上辈子的事情。他不敢想起卢卡，一想起他心就象被人攥紧了似的疼，不管多么疲倦都会瞬间清醒，然后再度陷入无尽的疼痛。

他不是没失恋过，没关系。他告诉自己，过去就好了，不管现在多疼，很快就会好了。

“我已经把有问题的地方Mark出来了，你直接核对就好。你看我对你们这条Line多尽心尽力，你准备怎么感谢我？”也许是最近工作真的不忙，润子小姐一反常态侧臀靠着伊万的办公桌，开始跟他调情。

这是一个俏皮又妩媚的站姿，完美展示了润子小姐娇小美好的身材。

她的脸非常小，鼻尖小巧挺翘，下颌骨线条精致，透着一点古灵精怪，一头乌黑的秀发披在肩上，发梢微卷，尽显小女人味，她今天穿着深绿色的短衬衣，下身是浅咖啡色七分阔腿裤，腰间繁复的流苏衬得她的纤腰不盈一握，脚上一双裸色高跟鞋，露在外面的精巧脚踝和秀美脚背教人移不开眼。

伊万蹬着旋转椅往后移了几寸，大方地欣赏着润子小姐的美貌。内心一个念头冒了出来，还来不及鄙夷自己的卑鄙恶劣，邀请就脱口而出：

“当然是请润子桑吃午餐，如果有这个荣幸的话。”

那一天他不知道自己怎么回的家，躺在床上的时候，他拿出手机，看到了卢卡的回复：

“伊万，你在哪里？出了什么事情吗？我去找你。”

伊万想把手机狠狠扔出去，然而还是编辑了一条短信发出去：“没事，我已经快睡了。下次再说吧。”发完他扔掉手机，把脸埋进枕头里。

后来他再也没有主动联系过卢卡，卢卡有找过他几次，虽然他总是不停看手机希望着卢卡找他，可每次都拖着很晚才及其敷衍地回复他，后来甚至直接不回复，直到最近两天卢卡也不再联系他。

怀着那个恶毒的念头，伊万邀请润子小姐去了那家他和卢卡相遇的寿司店。

“这是我最喜欢的店，只要不吃会议餐，我基本上都来这里，一连来几天都可以。”其实这几天并不忙，伊万也没有出来吃午饭，都是在楼下便当店随便买个便当拿到工位上草草解决。

卢卡并不在店里，老板娘看到他倒是十分热情，对他说了很多话，他一句都听不懂。

润子小姐替他翻译：“老板娘说你好久都没来了，你的朋友，那位长头发的男孩子倒是经常来，昨天还来过呢。”

伊万请她替他道歉，说最近实在太忙了，以后会常来的。

在这样的小店里，伊万和卢卡语言不通，每次都拿旋转吧台上现成的寿司碟子，而润子小姐可以跟老板自由交流让弄些现吃现做的寿司。伊万确实吃到了很多平时没有吃过的，但是却有些许的不自在。

润子小姐吃东西的样子十分可爱，珍惜食物享受美食的陶醉表情，然而胃口实在太小了，衬托得伊万跟个饭桶一样。伊万想着上次和卢卡两个人一盘接着一盘地猛吃，跟前的碟子堆得跟小山一样。卢卡一顿的饭量润子小姐怕是要吃上一个星期。

“润子桑太客气了，你让我这顿饭请得太便宜了。实在是不好意思，早知道请你吃意大利菜了。”在回公司的路上，伊万满是歉意地对润子小姐说。

“没有没有，我要谢谢你，带我来这么好的店，我都不知道这家。我也最喜欢寿司了，能理解你天天来。”

“那润子桑我们明天再一起来吗？”那个恶毒的念头还没死心，伊万再次发出邀请。

“好啊，明天不要你请客了，我们AA。”润子小姐一脸开心，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“以后不在公司的话请叫我润子，我也叫你伊班，可以吗？”

“当然可以。”伊万露出迷人的笑容。

伊万拿起手机，翻看着卢卡发给他的消息，这是他这几天睡前的必修课，最后一条消息是三天前的。

他又打开谷歌，搜索着那天他看到卢卡的店名。这是一家很有名的店，是由被称为日本第一牛郎的罗兰出走单干开的新店，位于歌舞伎町最外围。网页上罗兰拗着造型，染着恶俗的浅金色长发，画着夸张的眼线，对着镜头挤眉弄眼。卢卡就跟这样的家伙混在一起，伊万愤然关掉了页面，扔掉手机。

第二天的午饭时间，伊万又和润子来到了寿司店，一进门就看见了卢卡，他还是坐在角落，头发剪短了一些，看着精神了许多。他看到伊万时，脸上一闪而过的惊喜，在看到同行的润子时，又有些迟疑。

“Hi，伊万。”平淡无奇的招呼，就像是遇见点头之交的普通招呼。

“Hi，卢卡。”伊万也淡淡地同他打招呼，并没有介绍他和润子认识的意思，然后在远离卢卡的地方和润子落座。

卢卡低下头自己吃自己的，没有再看他一眼。

伊万殷勤地为润子服务着，替她倒水倒酱油，问她想吃什么帮她拿，然后开始热心地教她怎么发他名字里“V”的音。伊万总是很讨人喜欢，当他想哄一个人的时候，总是很容易，润子时不时发出银铃一般的愉悦笑声。

卢卡吃完面前的就结帐了，他站起来走到门口，回头对正跟润子说笑的伊万说：“伊万，我走了。再见。”

“再见，卢卡。”伊万一直在不着痕迹地偷瞄着他，看到他结完帐走到门口，然后跟自己告别。伊万抬起头，第一次正视他，目送着他转身推门出去。

今天卢卡没有穿宽松的半旧衬衫或者T恤，而是穿了一件修身衬衣，袖口整齐地卷到肘部，下摆收进黑色的低腰长裤，利落地勾勒出精瘦柔韧的腰身，脚上穿着一双崭新的板鞋，相较于平常穿着讲究了不少。

“伊班，你和你的朋友有什么事情不开心吗？”润子看他两眼发直的一直盯着门口，而卢卡早就消失看不见了。

“哦是的，因为搬家的事情有点不开心，不过过几天我会去跟他道个歉。”伊万轻松地说，为了不让润子怀疑，他撒了谎。

下午的时候，伊万收到了卢卡发来的信息：

“原来有女朋友了，也不跟我说一下。她真的非常漂亮，恭喜你。”后面加了一个笑脸的emoji。

他的目的达到了，他那个幼稚而又卑鄙的计划，而结果正如他所希望的，在那一刻他的内心是阴谋得逞的快慰。他丢开手机，没有回复卢卡。

整个下午伊万无精打采，报复的快感并没有持续太久，再往后面只有巨大的空虚。一切都结束了，彻底地结束了，卢卡再也不会找他。他脑子里不断回放着卢卡推门离开寿司店的情形，那个好看的背影，线条优美的腰部。

“他的腰再好看能有润子的好看吗！”伊万烦躁地揉揉自己的脑袋。

下班后照例去居酒屋喝酒，今天安德雷斯和香川都没空，伊万也懒得约别的同事，他自己一个人去熟悉的店里喝了个痛快。

这一天他醉的厉害，回家路上从人行天桥下台阶时差点滚下来，到家就往床上一躺，什么都不管了。第二天早上才洗漱收拾上班，开始新的一天。后面几天这样成了常态，他天天一个人去喝酒，把自己喝个大醉，然后浑浑噩噩地回家，他厌恶这样，也不清楚要放纵自己到几时。

在公司的伊万还是和以前一样，英俊能干，永远讨人喜欢。关于他和润子的流言倒是越传越多，安德雷斯和颜悦色地对他说，不用顾虑太多，我们鼓励办公室恋情。

他还是会偶尔和润子一起吃工作午餐，只不过再也没有去过寿司店，也没有主动约她进一步发展。

周末伊万仍旧在床上挺尸，这一周他几乎天天醉酒不洗澡就睡，被子枕头早就臭不可闻，他也不在乎，饿得不行就穿着拖鞋去附近食其家吃个快餐，然后回来继续挺尸。

为什么这么久了还是这么痛，他望着天花板的吊灯，想起和卢卡一起装吊灯的情形，那一天是人生中最快乐的一天，再往后如坠地狱。心口像破了个大洞，他就这么躺着，任由破碎的伤口流血不止。

他迷迷糊糊地醒醒睡睡，像是回到了刚搬来的那个下午，他们买好窗帘回来，然后一起躺在床上。

手臂和大腿外侧传来温度，耳边是细细的呼吸声。

“卢卡？”伊万侧过身，用手臂支起上半身。

确实是卢卡，穿着圆领T恤，看起来迷茫而且迷糊，不知所措地看着伊万，好像不知道为什么自己会出现在这里。

伊万不再多想，遵循着自己的本能，按住他的后颈，朝觊觎已久的苍白嘴唇啃了下去。

卢卡无力地挣扎着，他细声抽着气，更像是鼓励伊万更进一步的欲迎还拒。

伊万一把捞起快掉下床去的卢卡，将他挪到中间，整个身体压制住他，继续啃着柔软的嘴唇，用力吮吸着，舌头伸进去粗鲁地搅动着，卢卡被压得动不了，呼吸不顺地承受着这个没有半分温情的吻。

伊万的双手摸到T恤的下摆，然后探进去，在肌肉线条分明的腰线上大力地抓捏着，感受到了卢卡突然剧烈的颤抖，于是加大了手上的力道，更大范围地来回揉搓着，换来卢卡更激烈地抗拒。

“你这个骗子。”

当卢卡胸腔的空气被挤压殆尽，连挣扎的力气都没有了，伊万喘着粗气离开了他的唇，卢卡脸色苍白，满脸泪痕，眼睛发红，嘴唇被折磨到红肿，大张着大口大口喘着气。他望着伊万的眼神是无辜无助地，像是不明白伊万的怒气从何而来，自己为什么要受到这样粗暴的对待。

“你很懂这个对吧，你就是干这个的。”伊万跪坐起身，一只手抓着卢卡的头发拉起他，一手褪着自己的短裤，“只要有钱就可以。”

“可是你来找我干什么呢，我又没有钱。”伊万用力向后扯着柔软的金发，迫使他仰起头，另一只手扶着硬挺的欲望塞进他的嘴里。

卢卡呜咽了一声，今天第一次从喉咙发出了声音，他的脸皱在一起，眼角滚出大颗大颗的泪水。

伊万抓着他的头发固定住他的头，胡乱地向前顶着操他的嘴。卢卡的两只手抵住他的胯部，却也抵挡不住愈发猛烈的攻势。他发出呜呜的声音，偏开头想摆脱不停侵犯自己的巨物，却被狠狠地按住后脑，死死固定在上面，被迫张着嘴继续侍弄它。

伊万加快了频率，狠狠地顶向最深处，最后几下冲刺之后，抓着卢卡的头发拉离自己，白色的粘稠液体喷在了他的脸上，他无力地垂着身体，只靠伊万的手拉着头发，紧闭着双眼，像个破碎的玩偶。

“伊万，我们什么时候去看香香。”

听见卢卡在耳边轻声问，伊万睁开眼，发现自己只是一个人躺在床上，外面天已经全黑，腿间一片湿凉，他不想管了，翻了个身把自己埋进臭哄哄的被子里。


	6. 坦诚

周日是个好天气，久违的太阳露了脸，似乎雨季已经过去，伊万起了个早，仔细洗了澡并且刮了胡子，去便利店买了早饭和便当，回来吃完早饭后就开始忙活。他把床单被罩枕套拆下来扔洗衣机里洗，再把被芯和枕芯拿到阳台去晒，甚至把整个床拖到落地窗前晒太阳。

他把家里打扫了一遍，又把浴室和马桶刷了个干净。等晾好床单，时间已过中午，他拿出便当解决了午饭，换上一身运动服运动鞋出了门。

他沿着公园的跑步道跑了几公里，好几周没有运动，再加上好几天的醉酒放纵，他的体能下降不少。公园球场有人在踢球，他又去看了会儿中学生打比赛。

傍晚他在外面吃了一顿正儿八经荤素搭配的定食，素菜略有些不够，又在超市买了一袋即食蔬菜沙拉和一些水果带回家吃。

晚上他在书桌前看了会儿专业书，学了会儿日语，一到十点就去洗漱上床睡觉。

这一晚他睡得格外香甜。

周一他神清气爽地出现在公司里，再也不用顶着宿醉的头疼还得强打精神。润子过来约他中午一起去吃意大利餐，他欣然应约。

有些话需要跟润子讲清楚，伊万点了沙拉和烩饭，一直在思考着开口的时机。

润子今天显然精心打扮过，长发分了一半束在脑后梳成公主头，额前两缕发丝卷成弧度长长地垂在两边，小巧可爱的耳垂上缀着两粒细小却异常闪亮的耳坠，随着她的动作晃动着，脖子上戴着同款项坠，身穿黑色连身洋装裙和复古样式的黑色小高跟搭扣皮鞋，伊万觉得她就算直接去参加晚宴这身也没什么不适合的。

“伊班，我有话跟你说。”在伊万犹豫的时候，润子却先开口了，口吻依然温柔，却有一些平时少见的严肃。

伊万抬头看着她，无声地询问着。

“你大概也感觉到了，最近同事们都在传我们的事情。我觉得我们有必要澄清一下，在那之前，我还是想先跟你说清楚。”润子停顿了一下，观察着伊万的反应。

“先说我吧，我呢，交往对象一向比较慎重，因为是作为结婚对象来考虑的。”

“所以，你应该明白了，我们并不合适。你年纪比我小一岁，我应该不会把你当作结婚对象来考虑，尤其是收入部分，距离我的要求差的太远了。”

润子说完，在伊万脸上来回巡视着，不放过捕捉任何情绪。

“润子你既然这么说，”伊万努力不让自己露出如释重负的表情，“我明白了，以后同事再说起，我知道该怎么跟他们解释了。”

一个大男人被人嫌弃穷不是什么好受的事，但伊万并没有受伤的感觉，这件事错在自己，这样的解决方式已经是最完美的了。

“所以你得记住，是我甩了你。”润子小嘴一瘪，露出要哭的神情。

伊万这下慌了神，心想姐姐你可千万别在这儿哭啊。

“润子你很好真的，都怪我，穷也怪我。”

润子扑哧一下笑出声来。

“你真当我傻吗，你一点都不喜欢我，你以为我看不出来？”她脸上恢复了活泼俏皮的神情，刚刚那副悲伤的样子瞬间无影无踪。

“不是的，润子，所有人都喜欢你，我也是，跟你共事很开心。”

这时服务生把他们点的单端了上来，伊万惊讶地发现润子点了披萨和意面两份主食，另外还有鸡翅和沙拉。

“我今天失恋了，所以要多吃一点。”润子说。

下班后，伊万并没有急着走，而是继续留在工位上，看看以前的图纸，熟悉熟悉本地规范，磨到8点以后，收拾东西离开公司，随便吃了一点荞麦面简餐。吃完一看手表时间已过9点，他便朝歌舞伎町走去。

那个印有卢卡照片的巨大灯箱已经亮了，伊万站在远处盯着看了许久，他看到了上次冲他笑的年轻保镖，于是向他走过去。

“Hi，我叫伊万，伊万·拉基蒂奇，来自克罗埃西亚，你好吗？”伊万礼貌地用英语跟他问好。

“我很好，我叫恩戈洛，恩戈洛·坎特，来自法兰西。”他伸出黝黑的手掌，跟伊万握手，“很高兴认识你。”

“你想上去吗？”恩戈洛指一指身后狭窄阴暗的楼梯，尽头透着暧昧的光线。

“哦，是的。”伊万努力装出自然的样子，“卢卡在吗？”

“啊你说卢卡，他在的，请上去吧。”恩戈洛侧开身体让伊万上楼。

“对了今天老板在，”恩戈洛对着他的背影说道，“希望你会说西班牙语。”

伊万也不知道自己这个时间来算不算合适，狭小的门厅光线很暗，他一眼就看到了网页上那个染着恶俗浅金色长发，画着眼线擦着口红的男人。

罗兰看见有客人上门，还是个外国人，于是亲自接待，操着蹩脚的英文请他在红色的小型沙发上坐下。

“请问是第一次来的客人吗？”

“是的，但是我找卢卡。”伊万想起恩戈洛的话，于是用西语开门见山地说。虽然伊万对罗兰的印象非常不好，他的发型妆容衣着没有一样符合他的审美，可是当他热情招呼他露出一口整齐的白牙微笑时，伊万不得不承认，他真的是一个非常有魅力的男人。

“卢卡啊，”罗兰坐在了他的身边，非常靠近他，“真不凑巧，他今天有客人了，预约都排满了。你看要不要考虑一下别的男孩。”他的西语出乎意料地流利，语调抑扬顿挫非常好听。

在伊万迟疑的时候，他拿出一本相册，热情地推销着，“我们对第一次来的客人有特价，只需要付2000日元，可以体验90分钟，安排你见9个男孩，另外还赠送软饮料。如果指定男孩的话，就得按照常规按时付费了。”

伊万压根不认识哪个男孩，他一心只想进去找卢卡，所以选了初次体验套餐。罗兰让他填了一张卡片，上面有语言选项，他把自己会的一股脑勾上。

罗兰见他勾选了六国语言，看着他的眼神闪闪发绿光，看得伊万心里发毛。

“伊万·拉基蒂奇先生，”罗兰照着卡片上伊万填写的姓名准确地发音，“如果你对现在的工作有不满意的地方，或者希望改变自己的生活，请务必要联系我，我很确信你就是我需要的人，我也会给你提供一个超乎想象的机会。”说着塞给他一张名片。

罗兰露着一口白得诡异的牙笑得让伊万毛骨悚然，他就是这么把卢卡从西班牙骗来的吗。伊万想着，把手里的名片捏得稀烂。

一个年轻的服务生领着他进去到指定的座位上。伊万是第一次来这种地方，里面并不是很大，放着舒缓的音乐，由沙发靠背和纱幔分隔成一个一个半开放半独立的空间，有一些拥挤，一个个小桌子上的小灯是这里的唯一光源。

伊万能看见一些座位已经有人了，基本上全是女客，或单独或两人结伴，打扮得花枝招展的牛郎会坐在一个介于亲密和冒犯之间的距离，跟她们小声谈着话。

这跟伊万想象有一点不一样，他们似乎就只是在说话，有的人点着香烟，偶尔喝一点酒。

他并没有发现卢卡。

伊万坐到了自己的座位上。这是一个特别袖珍的空间，粉红色的高背沙发围成一个半圆，只能勉强坐下两个人，还非常不舒服，另一面是长长的从天花板垂下来的细密珠帘。

伊万估算了一下大概这里也就二三十个座位，一会儿找个借口溜达一圈肯定能找到卢卡。

这时第一位牛郎来了。他皮肤有点黑，两个眼睛精光四射，眼珠微微有点突出，非常有男人味。他说他叫本田圭佑，可以称呼他佑酱，在米兰呆过很长一段时间，所以能讲意大利语。

伊万胡乱跟他聊着，刚想到也许可以趁机打听一下卢卡，桌上的计时器响了。

本田充满歉意地跟他告辞，下一位紧接着又进来了。

伊万这下弄明白他们的机制了。初次到店的客人可以花低价享受体验服务，而对牛郎们来说则是一个推销自己的机会，如果客人在9位里面选定一位，以后就成为了固定客人。这其实并不容易，要在十分钟内介绍自己并完全把握客人的需求打动对方，对伊万来说这种事绝无可能发生在自己身上。

第二位是西班牙人，自称叫比利亚，典型的伊比利亚半岛长相，下巴颏尖留着一小撮胡子，个子不高但非常强壮，他说他来的时间不长，干这行也是个新手。就是这个新手了，伊万抓住时机，说自己要去上厕所，要失陪一下，时间到了他还没回来的话请比利亚自便，没关系的。

伊万溜出来就开始四处寻找，他蹑手蹑脚尽量不引起别人的注意，隔着帘子一个隔间一个隔间地观察。客人几乎都是白领打扮的女性，伊万转了大半圈，终于发现了卢卡。

隔着帘子伊万看得不是特别真切，但他那头金发实在太耀眼了，想认错都不容易。卢卡穿着一件黑色深V领针织衫，隐约露着单薄的胸肌，头发抹了发胶被抓得蓬松，发尾往外卷着，正认真地侧身倾听着旁边的女孩，她一刻不停地说，情绪有些激动。

等等，这个女孩穿着高中生制服？还没来得及吃惊，伊万看见罗兰向他走来。

“客人，请回到自己座位好吗？你这样我们很困扰。”罗兰说。

“我不知道你们店还有高中生客人。”伊万指一指坐在卢卡身边的女孩，“风俗店接待未成年人，在哪个国家都是不允许的吧？”

罗兰闻言笑了，露出一口白森森的牙，“客人不知道在日本Cosplay文化盛行吗，穿制服不一定是高中生。我们是正规的有运营许可的店，年龄存疑的一定会登记证件，你大可以叫警察来查。”

伊万回到自己的隔间的时候，比利亚已经不在了。接下来马不停蹄又来了好几个人，形形色色什么样都有，有个叫吉田麻也的，英语说得贼溜，比香川还地道，伊万从来不知道日本人也可以长到这么大块头，自己和卢卡加起来都没他块大；有个叫长谷部诚的，长相英俊，举止沉稳，一口德语性感得要命，如果伊万真是来找乐子的客人，很大概率会选择他；还有一个讲西班牙语的叫柴崎岳，一直耸拉着脑袋，无精打采，眼看就要精尽人亡的样子；另外还有两个巴西人，西语和英语都讲得一塌糊涂，简直没法交流，伊万十分确定他们就是弄来凑数的。

那几个本土牛郎的外语水平让他吃惊，包括罗兰纯熟的西语，伊万怀疑全日本有语言天赋的男人是不是都集中到了牛郎店，旁边写字楼里成天人模人样的白领，人均熟练掌握一门外语的程度可比这里差远了。如果不是心里想着卢卡，跟他们聊天还蛮有意思的。伊万盘算着一会儿时间到了该怎么去见卢卡，该怎么跟罗兰周旋。

结果第九个进来的就是卢卡，伊万又惊又喜地看着他，说不出一句话。

“我的客人刚走，我看到你和罗兰在说话。”卢卡也画着眼线涂着唇膏，但不像灯箱招牌上那么夸张，他进来坐在伊万身边，“他说你来找我，有什么事情说吧。”

卢卡神色漠然，伊万出神地看着他，想了一天一夜也没想好一见面该说什么。

卢卡也不说话，别过头盯着桌上的计时器，仿佛在提醒伊万时间到了他就得走。

“卢卡，”过了良久伊万终于出声，“你最近好吗？”他伸过手想要抓住卢卡的手，卢卡躲开了。

“我挺好的。不过应该没你好吧，又不像你交到了女朋友。”卢卡在跟他说话，却没有看他。

“那只是同事，我没有女朋友。”伊万再次去抓他的手，这次卢卡没躲能开，被他紧紧握住。

“我一点都不好，我天天都很想你。”他拉过卢卡的手，放在自己腿上，两只手握着。“虽然你欺骗了我。”

卢卡猛地抬头，嘴唇动了动却没有说话，然后再度别开脸。

伊万能察觉到卢卡在生气，因为他攥紧了手。他小心翼翼地诉说这自己这两周以来的苦闷，当他发现卢卡在干这行时，多么震惊多么难过，他尝试着放下，忘了卢卡，可是发现那不可能，他越来越痛苦，所以希望再给自己争取一个机会。

“卢卡我该怎么办，我只能来找你，虽然你骗了我。”

听到这句话，一直一言不发的卢卡突然站了起来，依旧没有看他，“我一会儿回来，我们换个地方说。你在这儿等着别乱跑。”说着掀开帘子走了出去。

等卢卡再次出现的时候，他换上了日常的白衬衣，脸上的妆也卸了，伊万觉得他这样好看多了。

“走吧。”卢卡领着他穿过走道，从消防通道的门钻了出去。

“可是我还没有结帐。”

“我替你结了，算我请你。”卢卡头也不回速度极快地下楼，伊万只能赶紧跟上。

出口是在歌舞伎町背后的小巷里，现在已近深夜，只有极少一两家小型居酒屋烧鸟店还在营业。卢卡依然快步走着，伊万默默跟着他。

卢卡带着他穿过了几条马路，走到新宿站东口广场时，突然停下了脚步，“就这里吧。”

今天的电车已接近停运，广场上只有有几个匆匆忙忙赶末班车的上班族。卢卡转过身，看着伊万，深吸一口气，然后对他说道：

“伊万，我并没有要骗你，我本来是想下次见面就告诉你我是干什么的。虽然这对我来说只是一份工作，我喜欢我的工作，我不觉得有什么问题，而且并没有觉得有特别说明的必要。”他停顿一下，看着伊万的眼睛继续说道，“如果你觉得这伤害了你，那我道歉。”

“你看轻我的工作，看轻我，我也原谅你了。所以以后我们两不相欠了吧。”卢卡转过头，双手叉在腰上，“你回去吧。”

“哪有这么容易两不相欠？你知道些天我怎么过的吗？这里有多痛，”伊万走近一步，指着自己的心脏，“你怎么会懂？”

卢卡闻言笑了，越笑越厉害，笑得前俯后仰。

“那你说怎么办伊万，”他止住笑，顺了顺气，然后说道，“就这样吧，我只能道歉了。”

伊万一把搂住他，双臂紧紧把他箍在怀里，“不，卢卡我不想那样，我今天来找你就是不想那样。你已经进来了这里，”他把卢卡的头按向自己的胸口，“怎么能说走就走呢。”

卢卡安静地贴着他的胸口，听着他心脏有力地跳动。

“伊万，”良久之后，卢卡终于开口，“去我那儿吧。”

卢卡的公寓式酒店房间并不比伊万的小公寓大，也许还会小一点，没有朝南的阳台，只有一扇不大的窗，唯一比他公寓强的地方就是家具设施齐全；电视机前有一组小沙发，沙发背紧靠着一个小小的玻璃屏障，稍微隔出一个卧室，开放式厨房的锅碗瓢盆也很齐，但看得出主人从来不使用它们。

卢卡打开了电视，从冰箱里拿了一罐饮料，请他自便，然后进了卫生间。

伊万在小沙发上自在地横躺着，呼吸着小空间里属于卢卡的气息，感到这几周以来前所未有的安心。他拉伸着自己的长腿，想着今晚是不是得在这儿躺一晚。随手翻看着卢卡放在茶几底下的杂志，有英文的也有日语的，除了一本足球月刊，几乎全是女性向，园艺、手工、旅行、时尚，甚至还有婚姻育儿。伊万看了一会儿，卢卡就从浴室出来了。

他应该洗过了澡，头发湿漉漉的，腰上围着浴巾，上身也披着毛巾。伊万呆呆地看着他走过来，在离他三四米的距离停了下来。

卢卡扯掉肩膀上的毛巾，袒露出上身，从头发滴落的水珠顺着他的脖子往下流过单薄却线条分明的胸肌和腹肌。

“伊万，”他开口，声音有一些沙哑，“你想这样对吗？”

伊万死死盯着眼前白皙清瘦的身体，皮肤被水蒸气熏得微微发红，那出现在梦里的，颤抖的柔韧身体。这是世界上最吸引他的身体，他目光贪婪，从纤巧分明的锁骨，流连到左胸上方的深色印记，再往下到漂亮的腰线消失的浴巾。

“今晚你想做什么都可以，”他的声音发颤，带着伊万永远察觉不了的悲伤，“然后你回去，去做你的精英，别再来了。”

伊万听到了他的每一句话，没有错过一个字。他站起身来，朝卢卡机械地迈动脚步。

你就想这样不是吗？你来找他的目的不就是这个吗？

现在他说可以，你这个虚伪的人渣。

伊万走到他跟前，伸开双臂环住他，脸埋进他的颈窝深深地呼吸着。

手掌用力按上他赤裸的挂着水珠的后背，陷入柔软的肌肤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对不住在日打工的一干板鸭球员，也对不住在欧洲打工的日本球员。


	7. 补偿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章车，伊万黑化ooc，注意避雷。伊万没错都是我的错。

伊万把他抱起来，放到了床上。卢卡一动也不动，他闭着眼睛，不停微微扇动的睫毛出卖了他的不安。

他看着卢卡，心想他可真会装啊，处女都没他会装。这是他主动把自己脱光了送上来的，在这个房间，在这张床上，自己算什么？

他俯下身，覆上卢卡润泽的嘴唇，极尽挑逗地吮吸舔弄，当他伸出舌尖，探进唇瓣中间的时候，卢卡配合地张开牙关，方便他攻城略地。

伊万的舌头毫不客气地舔了进去，用力吸出他嘴里不停分泌出的津液，发出下流的声响。卢卡僵硬地张着嘴任他肆虐，在伊万舌头的大力纠缠下，舌尖不知所措地瑟缩着。

电视还在播放着夜间综艺，音量不大，说的话也听不懂，却无比热闹。

“卢卡，”伊万声音沙哑，轻轻啄着他发红的唇，下流地诱哄着，“把舌头伸出来，我想吸它。”

卢卡的脸一下子就变得比煮熟的龙虾更红，艳丽的红霞甚至扩散到了白皙的颈项和胸口。他微微地颤抖着，然后顺从地递出舌尖轻轻触碰着伊万的下唇。

伊万用自己的舌拨弄着它，然后一点一点将它包覆进口腔，用牙齿轻轻叼住，忽重忽轻地吮吸着。卢卡紧绷的身体渐渐瘫软了下来，他小声地喘着，口水从无法闭合的口腔顺着嘴角流到脖子。当伊万的手摸上他的腰，他又突然紧绷起身子颤抖着，喉咙溢出一声微弱的呻吟。

卢卡跟梦里一样，伊万想着，故意加重了手上的力道。他的双手握住了卢卡的腰身，手掌在两侧光滑细腻的皮肤上下揉搓着。

“伊万不要……”卢卡的声音染上了哭腔，他偏开头，挣开了伊万的唇舌，双手按着伊万的肩膀。

“不要什么？”伊万没有停手，放过了他的唇，开始吻他的脖子，“你说今晚我想做什么都可以。”

卧室的灯没开，只是从门厅透过来的光线有些昏暗。他用嘴唇和牙齿覆住一小块皮肤，又吸又咬又舔，弄出一个又一个红印子，在雪白的皮肤上触目惊心，又无比情色。

他开始揉捏卢卡线条漂亮的腹肌，卢卡不再出声，只是绷紧了身体。

“这是什么？”伊万一路吻到胸口，牙齿咬着左胸上方那一块深色印记，问道。

“是……是胎记，呃啊……”敏感脆弱的部位传来疼痛，伊万突然用力咬住了他的乳尖。

卢卡按住了他往下要探入浴巾的手，“先等一等。去把我刚刚买的东西拿过来好吗？”

“是什么？”伊万想起回来的时候在酒店门口的便利店，卢卡让他在外面等着，自己进去买了一点东西。

“是用得着的东西，你先去拿。”卢卡闭着眼睛，不敢看他。

伊万在放在玄关的购物袋里找到了卢卡说的东西，一小瓶润滑剂和三个装的安全套。倒是很有经验的准备嘛，他嘲讽地想着。

他顺手关了电视，拿着东西回来的时候，发现卢卡缩进了被子里，只露出了一撮金发在外面。

伊万几下脱掉自己的衣服，伸手进去抓住他的手臂，把他拖了出来，“里面太热了，还是外面好。”

他俯下身体继续啃卢卡的脖子，这次对着他的喉结又咬又舔，一手扯掉已经松松垮垮的浴巾，按住安静趴在腿间的性器。

卢卡抖得如同秋风中的落叶，嘴张了张，却没发出任何声音。伊万一边有技巧地揉弄着软趴趴的性器，一边一路舔吻到他的胸前，含住刚刚咬出齿痕的左边乳尖，不轻不重地吮吸着，舌面粗糙的颗粒用力擦过娇嫩的乳蕾。

感觉到小卢卡在渐渐苏醒，伊万停下动作抬起头，看着他咬住下唇忍住不出声的样子笑了。

“你一会儿会叫出来的，哭着求我干你。”他加快了摩擦频率，另一只手揉了揉卢卡的右边胸肌，用力捏住乳头往外拉扯着，“你的胸这么小得可怜，做牛郎真的大丈夫吗？”

卢卡瑟缩了一下，吃痛得用力咬紧下唇，转过头不理他。

伊万见他不理自己，便对付起他最敏感的腰部，双手握住柔韧的腰身大力地上下来回揉搓，头也在他肚子上拱着，用刚冒出头的胡茬子用力蹭着腹部白皙柔软的皮肤，舌头甚至舔进了肚脐窝里。卢卡明显受不了了，抱住他的头想往外推却使不上力，弓着身体也摆脱不了握住自己腰身的双手，只能颤抖着出声哀求：“伊万……”

“这么怕痒的吗？难怪你干这行都干不好。”伊万移过来琢吻着他的嘴唇，又亲到他的耳际，把耳垂含进嘴里舔弄，手上的动作却变本加厉，握住腰际的肌肉用力捏下去。卢卡发出一声颤抖的呻吟，随即又咬住嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里摇摇欲坠。

“这就要哭了，一会儿有你哭的，乖乖的，把腿张开。”伊万不再捏着他的腰，把他的双腿抬了起来，卢卡的腿强壮有力，柔韧性也非常好，轻易地就被折成“M”型，压在身体两边。

最隐秘的部位被暴露在灼热的视线下，伊万着魔地盯着那里，双眼发红。

终年不见阳光的皮肤雪白细腻，在隆起的两团臀丘中间，在半勃的可怜性器下方，那个细小的肉粉色的花蕊，围着一圈细密娇小的，微微颤动着，颜色渐浅的花瓣，让伊万想起见过的最高级最昂贵最易碎的瓷器，上面烧制着的最素雅最精致最细巧的小花朵。

还真他妈像个处女。他恶意地朝着心中赞叹不已的小花朵吐了口口水，一只手按了上去，手指豪不温柔地试图往花蕊中央刺进去。卢卡没有出声，只是紧绷着身体。他那里跟看起来一样的小，紧紧闭合着，拒绝着他的手指。

“你的洞还真他妈小，小得真他妈欠操。”伊万一边骂着，一边伸手抓过润滑剂，打开盖子直接倒在他的腿间。

伊万一只手抓住他半软的性器捻捏着，另一只手继续就着润滑剂揉弄着他的入口。僵硬的褶皱在润滑剂的作用下渐渐变湿变软，紧绷的身体也在他富有技巧的手淫下慢慢瘫软。伊万突然猛地将食指挤了进去，卢卡哭叫了一声，缩起了身体，把脸埋进枕头。

伊万的手上没有停下，一手继续为他手淫，一手的食指不断旋转着进出。卢卡咬住枕头，一声不吭。

他很快又挤进一根中指，两根手指在紧窒的甬道里快速进出，抠挖着扩张柔嫩的内壁。他很轻易地找到了腺体，那藏得并不深，当他按上那一处软肉时，卢卡突然挣扎起来。

伊万用身体压制住卢卡，握住他性器的手加快了摩擦速度，他知道他快到了。仿佛一下子被抽走了力气，他的挣扎变成了扭动。伊万抓住时机，并拢两指朝那一处以极高的频率猛烈地戳刺。枕头再也堵不住卢卡的声音，他尖叫了起来，带着明显的哭腔。

伊万放开他的性器，按住他扭动的身体，专心攻击着那一处，时而紧紧抵住抠弄，时而高速抽插着戳刺，液体润滑剂被打出细腻的泡沫，带出下流的声响。

“卢卡听见了吗，你的小屁股在叽叽叫呢。”伊万抓着他的头发，把他的脸从枕头里拉出来，他满脸泪痕，下唇已经咬破出血，他呜咽着躲避，却还是被掰正了脸面对着伊万。

他闭着眼睛，尽可能地缩起了身体，承受着伊万的玩弄。他还没有射出来，无人照顾的阴茎可怜巴巴地翘着。

伊万抽出手指，弹了一下竖着的性器，“想射吗？自己动手。”

卢卡抽噎着，两手摸到自己的腿间，一边啜泣着一边羞耻地动作着。他就快到了，只差几下，他加速着手上的动作，眼看马上就要攀上高峰，双手又被伊万紧紧抓住。

“别光想着自己舒服。”他将卢卡的手举过头顶，用刚刚脱下来的领带牢牢缚住，再绑到了床头的柱子上。卢卡还没反应过来，他就压了上来，虚软的腿再度被推高到身体两侧。

“卢卡宝贝，我来了。”伊万一手扶住自己的阴茎对准被欺负得红肿的穴口，一个用力挺进，卢卡哇地一声惨叫出来。

粗长的性器只顶进去一个头，卢卡疼得全身发抖，哭叫着，眼泪像断了线的珠子从眼角流过两鬓再没入枕头里，原本处在释放边缘的性器瞬间软了下来。

伊万却没有停下，挺着腰用力往里面顶，卢卡几乎疼晕过去，全身紧绷着战栗着。伊万也很疼，那个入口是真的很小很紧，深处没有润滑，龟头下方的系带被扯得生疼，他也不管不顾，稍微退出一点再用力往里一顶，终于全部没入进去。

卢卡的哭声渐渐低了下去，伊万没有等他适应，就开始抽动，外侧的润滑剂被慢慢带入到深处，抽插也顺畅起来。疼痛过去，快感汹涌地袭来，紧紧圈住他的火热紧窒的内壁，像是被加热融化的黄油一样软滑，他如愿以偿，卢卡现在终究是被他完全占有了。

伊万双手压着他的腿弯，一下一下凶狠地撞击着，胯部撞在了他的臀上，发出清脆响亮的声响，卢卡又开始咿咿呀呀地哭叫起来。

看着他哭得一塌糊涂的脸，伊万解开他被绑着的手，手腕被勒出了深深的红痕，双臂早已经麻木，无力地摊在两边。伊万把他折得更加厉害，膝盖推到了他的肩膀，用手固定住他，胯下动作加快，像握着一个性爱玩具。

“告诉我实话，卢卡，多少人在这张床上操过你？”

“没有，伊万，这里没人来过。”卢卡抽噎着，说出来的语句破碎。

“骗子，这个时候了还想骗我。”伊万变换角度，朝他的前列腺狠狠撞过去。

卢卡拔高声调哭喊了一声，他的声音已经抖得不成样了，“我没有骗你伊万，我不是你想的那样。”

“嗯，很好。接下来你是不是得说这是你第一次，嗯？”他一下一下用力朝前顶着，每一次都精准擦过前列腺，“卢卡你这样不行。就算是个婊子，也得做个诚实的婊子，明白吗？”

卢卡再度咬住了已经破损的下唇，吞下了呻吟声，只发出抽泣的气声，他双眼空洞地盯着天花板，眼泪却还是止不住地大股大股涌出来。他的身体被伊万撞击得摇摇欲坠，像汪洋中的小舟，被风浪裹挟着，飘摇无依，随时要承受灭顶之灾。

伊万死死盯着他们结合的地方，目光像是喷火一般。那朵漂亮精致的小花早已经被撕扯蹂躏，被狠狠碾碎在他快速凶狠的进出中。

当伊万擦着头发围着浴巾从浴室出来的时候，卢卡已经穿好了被当作睡衣的旧T恤和短裤，背朝着他裹在被子里。空出来的一半床铺上整齐叠放着另一件T恤和新内裤。

他没有戴套，当终于在卢卡身体深处释放出来以后，他推推他的屁股，把他挪开，像丢弃一张用过的卫生纸，转身进了浴室。

他看着为自己准备的衣物，冷笑了一下，伸腿踢开了它们，然后直接跨上床，贴到卢卡的背后。

“卢卡，你睡着了吗？”他轻声地低语，一只手伸进被子，顺着卢卡的背部往下轻柔地抚摸，“你不会以为这就结束了吧，今晚还很长呢。”

“你想补偿我的话，还得打起精神来，知道吗？”

感受到他愈发剧烈地颤抖，伊万低低地笑了，大掌抚上他的臀丘，“再说，你就这么睡了可不行，我的东西还在里面呢。”说到最后一个字的时候，中指隔着内裤用力往两团中间刺进去。

卢卡失声哭叫出来。

他被摆出了一个献祭的姿势，浑身赤裸地跪伏在床中央，双手被领带绑在背后，脸贴着床铺，屁股高高地撅起。伊万站在床边，欣赏着他暴露着的白皙干净的背部和臀部，两片漂亮的肩胛骨颤抖着，像一双即将要挣脱束缚展翅高飞的翅膀。

伊万欺身覆上去，啃咬着他的后颈，再到后背，嗦出一个又一个的红痕，双手揉捏着他的臀肉，像搓面团一样揉出各种形状。他伏在他的肩膀尖锐地呼吸着，卢卡的味道里掺入了他的气息，这让他非常满意。

“你的胸太差劲了，屁股倒还不错。”他双手大范围地用力推捏着，两个大拇指恶意地按住卢卡的一对腰窝，使劲按压揉弄。

卢卡一下子塌陷了腰，两腿再也跪不住地滑了下去，埋在床铺里的脸动了动，溢出一阵破碎的呻吟。

一记清脆的巴掌落到了他的臀上，细白的皮肤上立即浮现出一个红色的掌印。

“你看你，连这么简单的事情都做不好。你就这么服侍你的客人们吗？”伊万抓住他的腰提起来，让他重新跪好，接着又一个巴掌落到了另一边的臀上。他就这样左右开弓抽着卢卡的臀丘，像在抽耳光一样。卢卡趴着没有出声，也没有再动。

原本白净的臀肉逐渐红肿起来，伊万一把抓住垂在卢卡身前的分身，发出恶意的笑声，“我的卢卡，我都不知道，你被打屁股这里也会硬呢。”他的手动作着，撸动着还未释放过的可怜性器。卢卡始终埋着头，一声不吭，身体颤抖着。

他另一只手按住卢卡红肿的不复紧致的后穴，并起中指和食指往里面刺了进去。里面是湿润温暖的，他快速抽动着手指，已经液化的精液和润滑剂混合在一起，在抽插下发出淫秽的水声。

他两手不停，玩弄着卢卡的身体，动作越来越快越来越激烈。卢卡急速地喘息着，再度瘫软了下去，伊万没有放过他，又插进去一根无名指，并拢三指朝着他的腺体一通高频有力地抠弄。

卢卡仰起了脖子，发出无声的尖叫，他终于射了出来，今晚第一次。

他颓然倒在床上，蜷紧了身体。伊万两手托起他的脸，把汗湿的金发拂开，重重地吻上他的嘴唇。卢卡无力地张着嘴，任他在自己口腔随意捣弄，分泌出来津液又被他全部大力吸走，发出色情又响亮的声音。

伊万又把他摆成了跪伏的姿势，从后面进入了他。这次他没有动，也没有哀叫，就这么趴着，双手被绑在身后，脸埋进床铺里。后入的姿势让阴茎插入得很深，伊万握住他的腰身加快了挺动的动作，像是骑着一匹快马。

像是不满意他的不声不响，伊万把两手伸到他的胸前，捏住了两点红樱，手指用力掐捻着乳尖，拉扯着。卢卡吃痛地颤动了几下，仍然一声不吭。

伊万又抓住他的头发把他拉起来，强迫他转过头，他又在哭了，眼睛红红的，伤痕累累的下唇又被咬出了血。伊万捏住他的下巴，让他张开嘴，然后把两根手指伸了进去。

手指插到最里面随着下身抽插的节奏粗鲁地搅弄着，卢卡发出一阵呜咽，伴随着喉头紧缩干呕的声音，口水和眼泪不断滴落到床铺上，留下一大摊的水渍。

这回伊万耐心地轻轻磨着他的前列腺，感觉到他情动了，再慢慢加大力道。他一手伸到卢卡的跨前，握住了已经抬头的性器，随着节奏揉弄着；一手两指夹着他的舌头，拖出口腔玩弄着。

卢卡开始情不自禁地随着他的动作扭动着腰，迎合着他的侵犯。

“这样就对了卢卡，这才是合格的母狗，像刚刚那么僵硬地动也不知道动，”伊万伏在他的耳边，犹如恶魔般地低语，“就算是免费的，也不会有人愿意来操你。”

他加快了动作，每一次都重重地撞上腺体，卢卡呜咽了几下终于放声哭了出来，因为被捏住了舌头，哭声无比地扭曲怪异。

伊万终于放过了他的舌头，按住他的腰，认真大力操干着他。卢卡大哭着呻吟着，一边撅着臀迎合身后的撞击。皮肉相击的声音特别响亮，伊万动作越来越大，越来越用力，整个床都开始有节奏地摇晃着。

他看着哭声破碎的卢卡，布满吻痕的后背，红肿的臀丘，双手被他的领带束缚在背后，艰难地保持着跪趴的姿势，随着他的顶弄像一朵风雨中飘摇的小白花……

“你是属于我的。”

他再次抓住卢卡后脑的金发，把他身体竖起来，然后掰过他的脸，吻住他的嘴唇。

“卢卡，”他急速地喘息着，声音低哑，“快把舌头伸出来。”卢卡已经哭得接不上气，这句话根本没有经过他的大脑，只是本能地递出了舌。

伊万捕捉住了它，用牙齿包覆它，用舌头舔弄它，用力吮吸，力道大得像要把它拔出口腔。

他下身如同暴风疾雨一般撞击着，他一手快速地撸动着卢卡的分身，想要带着他一起攀上高峰……

今天伊万比平时早地出现在了办公室，在茶水间遇上了润子，因为其他人还没有到，他们就闲聊起来。

“今天要来一个暑期工读生，Office Boy，帮我做事。”润子语调轻快，完全看不出昨天她刚甩了伊万。

“Lucky Boy，我也想在润子桑手下干活，做梦都想要润子桑这样的领导。”伊万油嘴滑舌地讨好她。

“噢，安德雷斯桑怎么你了？他对你不好吗？我们都说他待你比儿子还亲。”润子白了他一眼，又意味深长地上下扫视了他全身几个来回。

“啊啦啊啦啊啦，瞧我发现了什么，伊班桑今天不对劲，衬衫是昨天的，领带干脆不见了。”她口气夸张，凑到伊万衣襟嗅了嗅，“没有香水味，他昨晚去哪儿鬼混了呢？”

伊万没有半点不好意思，他现在身心愉快，调皮地眨眨眼睛，：“你猜。”

润子微微一笑，甚至轻浮地扯着他的衣领，将他拉近一点距离，踮着脚凑到他耳边，用最低的声音说道：“我猜是男孩子。”

这时传来一声轻咳，暧昧地挨在一起的两个人迅速分开。茶水间门外站着两个人，是HR的佳乃小姐，另一位是高中生模样的小男孩，顶着锅盖头，穿着正装，活像偷了他爸爸的衣服。

佳乃小姐四十岁左右，是位风姿绰约身材高挑的大美人，只是不笑的时候表情严厉，抿紧的唇角边细微的纹路显得她城府很深。她对着润子说了几句日语，润子忙应承着出去，领着他们走远了。

伊万一个人留在茶水间，一边喝着咖啡提神醒脑，一边想着卢卡，想着最后抱着他抵在浴室的墙上顶弄，卢卡紧紧搂住他的脖子哭喊着叫着他的名字的样子。

当早上阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进房间的时候，他睁开眼睛，看着身边熟睡的人。卢卡蜷缩着身体侧卧着，头埋进被子里，只露出一头金发和小半张脸，安静美好得如同天使。伊万就这么盯着他看了好久，昨晚支配着他的所有愤怒、嫉妒、无力、不甘荡然无存。

“我们的日子还很长。”

卢卡睡得很沉，他不忍心弄醒他，只轻轻在他露在被子外面的发顶、额头、眉眼亲了几下。在洗好澡穿好衣服准备出门上班的时候，又忍不住亲了几下。


	8. 前职业足球运动员

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊万开启追妻火葬场模式。

新来的工读生名叫久保建英，大家叫他久保君。整个上午润子都领着他转来转去，介绍项目组每一个人认识，申请个人电脑，开通门禁，熟悉工作内容，他们取笑着说就像中学老师带着学生校外实习。

伊万参加完一个小组会议就混到了11点，他跟安德雷斯打了招呼，说要提前一点去吃午饭。

他特意跑到新宿车站买了叙叙苑的豪华烤肉便当，然后快步走到卢卡的住处。卢卡上午没有回他信息，应该还在睡吧，伊万想到他蜷成一团熟睡的样子，他是真的被折腾坏了。

他早上出门的时候在玄关的置物台上看到两张房卡，就不客气地顺走了一张。所以当他轻轻敲了两下房门没有回应时，就用房卡直接打开了门。

屋里还是他出门时的老样子，他看到卢卡裹着被子趴在床上一动不动，于是过去坐在床边，把便当盒放在床头柜上，上面还放着他昨晚用剩下的半瓶润滑剂，和没有开封的安全套。

“卢卡，”他轻声唤着，一手隔着被子覆在他的背上。

被子动了动，露出一个金色的脑袋，卢卡转过头看着伊万。他的样子糟糕极了，金发凌乱，双眼红肿得脱了相，就连鼻子也是红的，这个时候还在抽噎着。

“你怎么了，卢卡？”

“伊万？”卢卡的声带像碾过了砂粒，沙哑无比，他迷迷糊糊地看着他，眼神没有了往日的清澈，他努力睁大眼睛，一会儿又闭上，然后再睁开仔细瞧着他，看了好一会儿眼睛似乎才聚上焦。

“是我，我在这里。”伊万靠近他，顺着他的头发。

“你是不是生病了。”发现他体温高得异常，伊万摸摸他的额头。

卢卡偏过头躲开他的手，转过身去，把头缩进被子里。

“卢卡，”伊万把他扒拉出来，轻轻把他的头搂进怀里，语气轻柔，“告诉我你那里不舒服好吗？”

卢卡轻轻啜泣起来，说他好痛，伊万问他哪里痛，他又哭着不说话。伊万说那我带你去看医生，他说不去，痛死也不去。

“都是我不好，卢卡。”伊万抱紧他，发着烧哭得像个小孩子一样的卢卡让他心疼，“我不该那样对你，也不该丢下你一个人，你打我一顿出气吧。”

卢卡哭得更厉害了，鼻涕眼泪全抹在他胸前的衬衣上。

他还维持着伊万离开时的样子，一丝不挂，露出来脖子、胸口和后背上的点点痕迹已经转为深紫色。

“我帮你穿衣服好不好？然后吃点东西睡一觉，如果烧退了我们就不去看医生了。”伊万轻轻拍着他的背，用跟小孩子说话的语气哄着他。

“我自己穿，你出去。”卢卡费力地挣开他的怀抱，缩回被子。

“那我去给你倒点水喝。”他把散落在地上的T恤和短裤捡起来放到卢卡身边，起身去厨房接了一杯水，顺便给安德雷斯打了个电话请假。

“是的，就今天下午……我男朋友生病了，我不能离开……真的很抱歉，欠下的工作我会做完的……上午的会议纪要我一会儿用手机发给你……”

他讲着西班牙语，眼睛盯着毛玻璃屏障上映着的卧室里的人影。卢卡躺着，像是没有力气爬起来，吃力而迟缓地穿着衣服裤子，伊万确信自己打电话时说的话他都听得见，虽然他看起来没有任何反应。

卢卡似乎已经完全清醒了，他脸色潮红，眼睛水汪汪的亮得异乎寻常。伊万给他垫高枕头，扶着他稍微坐起来，卢卡歪过头不看他，全身虚软无力，任他摆布。

伊万喂他喝水，他一阵咣咣猛喝，一口气喝完一大杯，喝完还大口大口喘着气。

“还要不要？我再去给你弄一点。”伊万心疼地按摩着他的胸口给他顺气，“我喂你吃饭好不好？车站便当你还没有吃过吧？我买了最有名的烤肉便当。”

卢卡用尽全身力气一般推开他的手，然后别开头不说话，这时一阵空虚的肠鸣声清晰地传了出来。

笑意染上了伊万的眉眼，他动作麻利地拆开便当盒，用勺子舀了混合了烤肉酱汁的白米饭递到卢卡的嘴边。

豪华烤肉饭虽然是冷的，但是非常的香。在僵持了一小会儿以后，卢卡泄愤似的对着饭匙咬下去。

伊万开心地一边喂他吃一边自己吃，时不时还不忘喂他喝口水，一边东拉西扯一些无关紧要的话题，吐槽着自己的单位和同事，卢卡不搭理他，他也没事儿人一样的自说自话。

“想不想上厕所？我扶你去。”吃完饭，伊万迅速地收拾完便当盒子，扔到了厨房的可燃垃圾桶里，回到卢卡床前。

一直冷着脸的卢卡朝他露出了一个委屈的表情，伊万想起来初遇他时那个下雨天，他说他没有带伞。

伊万温柔地笑了，掀开被子，抬起他的手臂环住自己的脖子，一手搭在后背一手勾住膝弯把他横抱了起来。

伊万坐在小餐桌前整理着上午小会的会议纪要，用手机办公非常费劲，又打电话跟香川确认了几个技术问题，才把编写好的文档发送出去。

卢卡还没有睡着，虽然他一直闭着眼睛。伊万走过来的时候，发现他的眼皮动了好几下。伊万和衣躺在他的身边，手伸进被子拉过他的手握住。卢卡无力地挣扎几下挣脱不开，放弃似的任他握着。

很快卢卡发出了均匀绵密的呼吸声，伊万看着他一会儿也迅速进入了梦乡。

他们大约睡了两个小时。当他睁开眼睛醒过来时，发现卢卡已经醒了，正面对他躺着，认真地看着他，发现他醒了又转过身体，给他一个后脑勺。卢卡已经退了热，精神好了许多，虽然身体还是虚软无力，但已经能下床了，无论如何也不让他陪着上厕所，宁愿自己扶着墙一步一步艰难地挪过去。

“卢卡，让我看看你。如果情况不好，我们还是得去看医生。”看着他步伐别扭地挪回床上，伊万停下了检查厨房的活儿，坐到了他的身边。卢卡木然地摇摇头，把被子拉到了下巴，身体缩了进去。

“听话，如果感染了，它不会自己好的。”伊万轻声哄着，伸手去拉他的被子。

他发出一声哀鸣，双手死死拽住被子，蜷紧了身体，全身颤抖。他脸色惨白，咬住伤痕累累的下唇，眼泪快速在眼眶聚集而后涌了出来。

伊万被吓得不轻，忙后退一步，“对不起卢卡，都是我的错。”卢卡的反应超乎他的想象，感到又是心疼又是悔恨。昨晚是他一生之中最失控的时候，就连自己都震惊被兽性驱动的他是那么地可怕。

卢卡把头也埋进被子里，缩成一团，鼓出一坨颤抖着。伊万想去抱抱他，也觉得现在不是一个好时机。最终他叹了口气，开始简单地整理房间，把昨天散落的衣物和毛巾收拾了，再把浴室的脏衣服分类，把他和卢卡的内衣手洗了。这种酒店没有阳台，只能晾在浴室里，靠干燥机抽干衣服的水气。

他给干燥机定了个时，然后回到床边。卢卡已经停止抽泣，鼓起的被子也不再颤抖。

“卢卡，我出去一会儿。晚上想吃什么，我给你买回来。”他小心地轻声问道。

被子蠕动了两下，却没有回答他。他站了一会儿，又问了一遍，这回被子动都没动一下。

“那我走了，大概一两个小时就回来。”

伊万回了趟家，收拾了一些换洗衣物和生活必需品，然后去附近的蔬菜店和肉店买了些蔬菜和牛肉，特别买了好几条新鲜玉米，再去超市买了些黄油起司和调味品。他检查过厨房，除了冰箱里几罐饮料以外，什么都没有。

他想着躺着病到脱力的卢卡，缩在被子里哭到颤抖的卢卡，似乎自己做任何事情都弥补不了对他的伤害。伊万也不愿意多去想了，不管他原不原谅自己，现在都要尽自己所能去照顾他。

回到卢卡家的时候，他正瘫在沙发上，头上垫着毛巾全身散发着水汽，像是刚洗了澡，身上也换了一件干净T恤和拳击短裤。他像是累坏了，洗澡耗尽了他最后的精力。他瘫坐着一动不动，看到伊万进来也就抬了抬眼皮。

他应该还叫了酒店的清扫服务，床单被罩枕套都换过了，浴室的脏衣篮也清空了，干净的浴巾和毛巾整齐地叠放在隔板上。

“卢卡，你怎么自己一个人洗澡了。你好不容易才退烧，又感冒了怎么办？”伊万把东西放在厨房的料理台上，走到他的身后，用毛巾擦拭着他的头发，他是真的全身无力，连脖子都搭拉着。

伊万又拿过浴室的吹风机替他吹着头发，一边念叨着，他这么做太危险了，万一晕倒在浴室都没人发现；想洗澡可以等他回来，就算不让他帮忙，至少得有人在家。

卢卡累到一个小指头都不想动，更懒得说话，随他去念。伊万替他吹干头发，蹲下身给他一个询问的眼神，然后把他横抱起来，放回了床上，卢卡就连眼神表示反对都懒得动了。

伊万在厨房忙活着，他的厨艺算不上多么精湛，但大学五年自己喂饱自己，还得撩妹撩汉的，总有几个拿的出手的招牌菜。他用高压锅做了蔬菜炖牛肉，用新鲜玉米做了玉米浓汤，烤箱里烤着法棍切片，小小的房间香气四溢。卢卡稍微恢复了点体力，从被窝里钻出来，挪着步子坐到了小餐桌前。

“很快就可以吃了，稍微等一小会儿。”伊万朝他眨眨眼睛，有趣地看着他渴望的眼神来回在噗噗喷气的高压锅和咕嘟咕嘟开着的玉米汤之间不住转移着。

生病并没有影响卢卡的胃口，伊万中午就发现了。高压炖过的牛肉无比酥烂，混合着软烂的蔬菜块和汤汁，一入口便全身舒坦，卢卡被烫得呼哧呼哧，满头大汗，就着法棍片，时不时啜一口玉米浓汤，一边扯个纸巾擤鼻涕。

“慢点吃，高压锅的温度高，会烫坏你的。”伊万开心地看着他吃，一边说自己最拿手的就是蔬菜炖牛肉，在巴塞罗那的时候经常做，他的朋友们都赞不绝口；他觉得卢卡应该多喝点玉米汤，他自己生病的时候最想吃的就是玉米浓汤。

卢卡埋着头拿着叉子一阵猛吃，眼皮都没抬一下，也不知道听进去几句。只在端起碗喝完最后一点汤汁的时候，才拿眼神对着他，把空碗推到他的跟前。

伊万温和地对他笑一笑，起身直接把锅子端到饭桌上，然后又给他满满地盛了一碗，说他最喜欢看他吃东西了，他吃得很投入的样子，就连旁观的人也会被他的吃相影响，食指大动。

他们两个吃了整整一锅炖菜，最后一点汤汁倒在了卢卡碗里，他用法棍蘸着刮光了，玉米汤也吃得一点儿不剩。卢卡满足地打着饱嗝，挺着肚子靠在椅背上张着嘴喘气。

伊万收拾完洗刷好，看他还是保持着那个动作靠在椅子上，于是靠近他温柔地问他是不是吃得太多走不动，要不要抱他回床上躺着。

卢卡红着脸没有说话，只把胳膊环住了他的脖子。

卢卡请了三天的病假，伊万也不知道这种突发的请假对他的工作是否有很大的影响，但能感受到卢卡给店里打电话时有多么沮丧。晚上他们睡得很早，当他穿着睡衣从浴室出来的时候，卢卡背对着他缩在靠里的一边，空出大片的床铺。

第二天业主代表进驻到了他们Team，所有人都忙了起来，伊万的工作量比前一段时间一下子增加不少。润子整天焦头烂额，领着久保君忙前忙后，伺候业主可不是容易的事情。

久保君18岁，年纪小话不多，做事却十分稳重，很多东西不懂，学起来很快，英语水平也出乎意料地高，伊万觉得比润子还强得多。

午休时间，伊万快速地买好便当带到卢卡家。卢卡的精神状态非常好，似乎已经恢复了七八成的样子，伊万总算放下一点心，看来他不让自己检查的那一部分没有大碍。他们一起在小餐桌前吃着便当，伊万依旧不停地说，卢卡依旧一言不发。

下午伊万一刻不停地工作，效率奇高，他想早点干完活儿，尽可能准时下班。

当他傍晚带着在人气牛排馆打包的外卖进屋时，卢卡正悠闲地盘腿坐在沙发上翻看新来的一大叠杂志。也不搭理伊万的招呼，直接抱着杂志坐到餐桌边，一边看一边吃。

伊万见他看得认真，也拿起另一本看着。封面花花绿绿，全是日文，却是南多的照片，粉底打得惨白，一双漂亮的眼睛用眼线描得细长。

“咦这不是南多吗？”伊万指给卢卡看，卢卡看着他，一脸疑惑似乎在问你怎么会认识他。

“我们在酒场喝酒时遇到过他们，我同事跟我说的。”伊万怕卢卡误解，赶紧解释，“很奇怪一看到他我就会想到你，你们明明一点都不像。”

卢卡低下头吃东西，没有搭理他的意思。

伊万也就翻看着这本花里胡哨的杂志一边大呼小叫着，“哎，这个Rank是什么Rank，我就认识这一个词。啊这不是你老板嘛，他排第一，南多第二。这到底是个什么榜啊？”

看了半天伊万有点明白了，这应该是新宿牛郎Top100，前十名都有照片，他只认识罗兰和南多。从南多的简介里他能挑出些认识的词，原来他真名叫费尔南多·托雷斯，也来自西班牙。

后面90名只有姓名和所属Club，伊万耐心地一个一个仔细查找，看到他认识的有本田和长谷部，排位都比较靠后，然而直到最后也没看到卢卡的名字。

卢卡还是低着头吃，伊万扯开话题又说起自己在巴塞罗那的生活。

晚饭后他们各自充了会儿电，伊万在看电子书，卢卡依旧在钻研那堆杂志。后来伊万打开电视换到英语频道，卢卡也放下手里的杂志，一起看了起来。

其实现在气氛很好，伊万想，虽然卢卡不跟他说话。

昨晚睡觉的时候他不敢靠近卢卡，只是早上醒来的时候发现他们挨到了一起，卢卡面对着他，脸埋进了他的肩膀。那一刻他真的觉得无比幸福，他没有失去卢卡，卢卡还是很爱他。

今晚卢卡依旧背对着他，空出一大半床铺。伊万爬上去的时候，有意地朝卢卡靠近，脸凑近他的后颈，“卢卡，你好香，嗷呜……”

腰间传来一阵剧痛，接着天旋地转，然后感到后背后屁股后脑勺一起受到撞击，他眩晕地看着天花板似乎离他变远了。

他躺在地上缓了好半天，试图爬起来，发现腰暂时还动不了。

“卢卡，你力气好大。”他揉着腰，疼得直抽气。

“跟你说过别小看我，老子是职业运动员。”床上传来瓮声瓮气的声音，似乎蒙着被子在说话，“职业足球运动员。”

“是啊，你的腿太厉害了，一脚踹得我爬不起来，不愧是职业足球运动员。”这是今天卢卡第一次跟他说话，伊万一阵惊喜，只要卢卡肯理他，再挨十脚踹也值得。

“那是你活该。一会儿就能爬起来了，没踢到要害。”床上的声音依旧瓮声瓮气，但是伊万能听出一点复仇的快意。

“你这么厉害，为什么25岁就不踢了呢？”话一出口伊万就有点后悔，他是不是戳人痛处了？

果然上面安静了，伊万真是痛心疾首悔不当初，卢卡好不容易肯跟他说话了，被他自己把天聊死了。

“因为我受伤了，我被人铲断了腿，后来就不能，就再也不能……”沉默半响，上面再度发声，不再瓮声瓮气，清晰无比，尾音有一些发颤。

“那你是怎么遇上罗兰的呢？”伊万忙接过话头，于是卢卡说起了他在职业生涯的最低谷，怎么遇上了去马德里录制综艺的罗兰，怎么被劝说放弃球员生涯来到了东京。伊万小心翼翼地接着话，捧着卢卡多说一些。

卢卡似乎也有一肚子话要说，他说他后来才知道，罗兰看中他是因为觉得他像南多，那时南多已经在歌舞伎町很红了，风头直逼第一牛郎，罗兰就想把他弄来捧红跟南多分庭抗礼。他们这行竞争很激烈，Club老板之间，头牌之间，甚至店内同事之间，为了抢客人什么都干得出来。他觉得很奇怪他明明跟南多长得一点都不像，除了都有一头长金发，为什么罗兰会说像，连伊万也觉得像。

“你们长得是不像，就是感觉上，让人很想跟你们说话，跟你们倾诉。”伊万总结说。

“罗兰也这么说。不过他看走眼啦，我的业绩并不好，别说跟南多比，在我们自己店里也只是普通，勉强不亏钱。”卢卡悻悻地说。

“不，卢卡你很好，真的，在我眼里是最好的。”伊万发现腰能动了，于是扭着爬起来，“只是这个世界太复杂了，你们这个行业更复杂。”

伊万坐起身，看到卢卡依旧背对着他，单薄的背影说不出的落寞。

“卢卡现在一定很需要我，我得去抱抱他。”他这么想着，费力地爬上床，朝着卢卡挪过去，猛地又被一脚结结实实踹到了屁股上，他惨叫着滚回地面。

“滚去沙发睡。”


	9. 两条爆炸性新闻

当伊万裹着毯子浑身酸痛憋屈地在小沙发上醒来时，卢卡正在厨房轻松忙活。他开心地发现，似乎踹了他两脚以后，卢卡气消了不少，至少愿意和他说话了，还做了两份早餐，虽然只是简单的烤土司煎鸡蛋。

好吧，只是当他想说话的时候。每当伊万死皮赖脸地靠近他，或者说些亲密的话，卢卡立马冷着脸别开头，回到之前的状态。挨那两脚还是很值得了，伊万想着，努力揣摩着那个度，既能跟卢卡愉快地聊天，又不会马上惹毛他。

上午卢卡给他发消息说中午要和恩戈洛一起吃午饭，让他别回来了。他想了半天恩戈洛是谁，后来想起来应该就是那个年纪很轻的小个子保镖，法国人恩戈洛·坎特。于是伊万就近快速买回便当，坐在工位上一边改图一边吃饭。润子也没午休，和久保君一人一个饭团，一边啃一边按业主提的一大本要求修改所有文档的格式，据说他们俩昨晚就加班到末班电车收工。

润子一改平时温柔和气的口吻，跟久保君说话时无比焦虑毛躁，伊万听她吼了好几次。没办法啊，谁被业主盯上谁倒霉，伊万幸灾乐祸地想。

晚上伊万打包了日式中华料理，他们一起在小饭桌前吃，卢卡看起来心情愉快。

“你跟恩戈洛关系很好吗？”伊万熟练地用筷子夹起麻婆豆腐，满意地看到卢卡羡慕的神情。

“还可以吧，在我们店里就他算得上是朋友，我病假也就他能想到来看看我。”卢卡用筷子戳了几下豆腐，然后放弃了，“其他那几个恐怕都忙着瓜分我的客人呢。”

伊万忙用干净的勺子替他舀上麻婆豆腐浇到他的饭上面。

“他可是个人物呢，也是踢足球的，还是法甲俱乐部青训出身呢。”卢卡继续说着，说到坎特离开法国心怀壮志地去英格兰闯荡，结果遭遇了无比惨淡倒霉的一年，阴差阳错辗转到了东京，和他一样在夜店里讨生活。

“哦，他还这么年轻，可惜了。”伊万感叹着，足球运动员的人生就是这么真实而残酷，一个小小意外和波折就能毁掉一切，天之骄子永远只是极少数人。对于这一点，明显卢卡有更多的感慨。

今天的晚饭吃得很热闹，他们聊的热烈，就像初认识那个时候。

晚上伊万躺在小沙发上，正在努力入睡。卢卡的声音从床上传过来：

“伊万，你睡着了吗？”

“嗯？没有！”伊万一阵激动，想着卢卡是不是怕冷怕黑，要召他回床上睡。好吧，他是想得有点多，现在是盛夏，卢卡也不是女孩子。

“那个，我明天要开工了，我们作息时间不一样，你得回家去住了。我的病也好了，不用麻烦你照顾了。”卢卡的声音很清晰，听不出什么情绪。

意识到自己是被赶了，伊万有点心酸，这些天他过得很辛苦，工作很忙，还得小心伺候着卢卡。可是他确实没有理由再赖在人家这里。

“嗯，好的。明天我就收拾东西搬出去。”他的声音闷闷的，丧气得像是被主人抛弃的大狗。

沉默了一阵，卢卡的声音再度传来：“我们也可以再见面，一起吃顿午饭什么的。”

“真的吗？”伊万坐了起来，看向蜷在床上的人影，“就吃午饭吗？我还想多跟你在一起怎么办？”

“那就早点下班跟老子去健身房锻炼！我可不像你，满脑子不是吃就是玩，长出一身膘。”床上的人翻了个身，语气嫌弃。

伊万嘿嘿笑了，他躺回去，捏捏自己的肚子，他身材算瘦，不过最近真的太少锻炼了，虽然一身膘不至于，体脂率确实高了点，这就被卢卡嫌弃身材不好了。等等，卢卡看到自己的身体，也只有那一晚了吧？

伊万顿时感到无地自容，他那样上位者的姿态对待卢卡，那样羞辱他，结果出丑是他自己，在卢卡眼里他就是一身膘身材差？

那晚的卢卡真是好，那么温顺，任他摆布，没有骂他身材差，也没把他踢到半身不遂。他偷偷瞄了一眼床上的人影，隐隐感觉到腰又在痛了，如果那个温顺的卢卡能回来，他一定会温柔地对待他，好好珍惜他。

不小心打开了这个开关，伊万暗叫不妙，在他的脑子里，已经不可停止地开始播放小电影了，那一晚被欺负得一直哭的卢卡。啊不能再想了，伊万呼吸变得急促，身体有了反应。他试着想点别的，想想卢卡被折腾得多惨，第二天看到他时自己有多么后悔。可是就算是那时的记忆，现在印在他脑子里的还是被子下面点点红痕的单薄胸膛，被他抱起来时衣摆下露出的肌肉感十足的腿根……

卢卡的呼吸声轻柔均匀，应该已经睡着了，伊万悄悄爬起来，蹑手蹑脚躲到浴室，把自己反锁在了里面，一眼瞥见了脏衣篮里卢卡的衣物……

释放的一刻他真是想死的心都有了，他从来没想过自己也会有这么狼狈猥琐的一天，太让人鄙视了，他自己都唾弃自己。他一边自我厌弃着，一边洗着底裤。还好卢卡不知道这件事，只要他不知道，他就算当一辈子猥琐男也没关系，他一边想着一边关了浴室的灯，再蹑手蹑脚回到沙发上。

“你是不是便秘，大半夜上个厕所这么久。”卢卡的声音从床上悠悠地飘过来，半是清醒半是迷糊。

接下来的一周，工作依旧忙碌。伊万光速给自己办了健身月卡，每天不管怎么忙，都要在傍晚抽出一个小时和卢卡一起泡健身房，哪怕锻炼完再回去加班。中午只要不开会，他也一定会约上卢卡一起吃午饭。

周五他们在寿司店碰头，伊万提议周末去看香香。

“不了吧，你看现在什么天气，一年里最热的时候呢，上野动物园很大的，这个天逛完一圈得中暑了。”卢卡熟练地替他们两个都摆好杯碟筷子，再倒上酱油和冰绿茶水，“还不如去踢球。”

伊万刚想说踢球不是更热吗，门外进来了一群年轻人吸引了他们的注意。这群人占据了一半的座位，他们身材修长，有的穿着高中女生校服，有的穿着女仆装，还有别的大概什么少女漫画里的装束，脸上化着精致的妆，长头发精心打理过，但是略宽的肩膀，方正的下颚和突出的喉结出卖了他们的性别。

“卢卡，我觉得，”伊万转过头若无其事地对卢卡说，“你要是这么穿肯定比他们都好看。”他们交流一直用的家乡语，伊万确信整个东京也没几个人能听懂。

“哦，是吗？”卢卡呆的时间比他长，见的比较多，倒不像他那么新鲜猎奇，“你说我穿什么比较好看呢？”

“你穿什么都好看。”不穿最好看，这句话被他咽了下去，一边偷瞄着那群伪娘，“卢卡你呢，喜欢哪一身？”

“短裙肯定不敢穿，腿太粗吓人，我也不想刮腿毛。”卢卡比他淡定多了，眼睛一点都不乱瞟，“不过我确实有很喜欢的装扮，以后再告诉你。”

伊万不死心地缠着他问到底喜欢什么造型，卢卡很坚决的什么都不肯透露。他们约好周六去伊万家附近的公园踢球，卢卡说反正都这么热了，在西班牙这个时候新赛季早就开始了。

周六上午伊万仔细地打扫了小窝的卫生，换了被罩床单，迎接卢卡到来。卢卡这回倒是坐电车来的，而且准确无误地直接找到了他的家门。伊万本来以为需要去车站接他，在门口看到他时错愕不已。

“你傻了，我没有说过我记路过目不忘吗？”

他们在外面随便吃了点猪排饭简餐，然后抱着足球去了公园球场。他们来的时机不大对，大中午的一个人都没有，于是两个人做了点射门练习，又做了点对抗。他们玩得倒是很开心，卢卡真像是很久都没摸过足球了，一点点小动静都能让他无比雀跃，每一次进球都会像个无尾熊一样蹦到伊万身上。

两点的时候，来了一群高中生模样的男孩子，看到他们占据一个球门，于是集中在另一个球门。卢卡走过去，操着生硬的日语请求让他们两个加入。于是接下来的活动就变成了卢卡的花式过人、花式远射的现场教学，这群男孩子围着他，发出阵阵称赞，伊万听不懂，只知道他们不断惊呼一个高频词：死锅以。

伊万也痴迷地看着他踢球的样子，他很棒，超出想象的棒，那么轻巧优雅，那种发自内心的纯粹的鲜活表情。伊万想，也许只有在足球场上他才会真正地快乐。

晚点的时候他们回家，到菜店和肉店买了菜，卢卡对蔬菜炖肉念念不忘，所以伊万准备自己做饭。他的家伙事儿不多，没有高压锅，只能花时间慢慢炖，好在今晚时间还早。

炖肉的时候卢卡四仰八叉霸占了他的床，伊万让他去洗澡，今晚别回去了，可以打地铺。卢卡倒是累得不想挪窝，磨蹭了一下就去洗澡了。

伊万没有餐桌和椅子，所以他们跟很多当地人一样盘腿坐在地上，在小矮桌上吃饭，今晚伊万用电饭锅做了饭，蔬菜炖肉配白米饭，吃得更加过瘾。卢卡穿着伊万的T恤，宽大的领口几乎要从肩膀垮下去，露出来的脖子胸口上还有浅淡的点点痕迹，已经转为淡青色，仔细看还是挺明显。

伊万看得呆了，咽了下口水，“卢卡……你这样去上班，还到处跑真的没问题么？”

卢卡吃得正香，本来不想理他，但抬头看到他一脸智障的样子，就忍不住用手上的勺子柄敲了一下他的大脑门，“你是不懂这个世界上有粉底霜和遮瑕膏这样的高级货存在吗？再说这都是谁害的。”

伊万的地铺安置在了小床和落地窗之间。因为没有电视，睡前他们挤在小床上，用ipad看了一场周末的足球比赛，看完伊万还赖着不肯下去。

“你是想让我踹你下去，还是我去睡地板？”卢卡朝他翻翻白眼。

“我们聊会儿天嘛。”床很窄，伊万得侧着身子躺才不会掉下去，他一只手搂住卢卡，把他抱在怀里。卢卡这回倒是没有动。

“卢卡，对不起。”伊万把脸埋进卢卡的颈窝，第一次正式地向他道歉，声音颤抖，“我是个混蛋，我犯了不可饶恕的罪，我要用一辈子来偿还你。”

“以后我要是再说混帐话做混帐事，你就一脚踢死我。”

卢卡沉默着，伊万也不再说话，就这么抱着蹭着，也是很满足的。此时耳朵里听见的，只有彼此的呼吸声。

“伊万，”卢卡盯着天花板，缓缓开口，“你不能总是这样，这么任性，只想着你自己。”

“你说过那么多，做过那么多，我总是在想，我最在意的到底是哪一件。你一声不吭地就决定要和我断绝联系，不回短信；然后又自说自话跑到店里来找我，可是呢你没有半点真心。后来我醒了发现你不见了，我以为你……我真的这辈子都没有这么难过。”

“卢卡，抱歉……”伊万的脸在他肩膀上来回蹭着，抓住他的手按住自己的心口，“我知道错了，我有真心的，现在里面全都是你一个人。”

“相信我好吗，再给我一次机会。”伊万呢喃着，灼热的呼吸喷在了卢卡的脖子上。

卢卡轻轻推开了他，把头枕在了他的胸口上，听着他胸腔里有力的心跳，伊万一只手揽着他，手掌抚在后颈上。

“伊万，我也一直想跟你说。”沉默良久，卢卡再度开口，“我在这里工作，跟你一样拿的是日本政府签发的工作签证，干的都是合法的营生。如果做了违法的事，马上就会被遣返的。”

“我工作的夜店也是合法的，你也去过，看得很清楚。”

“嗯，我知道。”伊万回答道，一只手在他后颈摩挲着。

“也许有人为了业绩，会有私下跟客人来往的情况。但是你要相信我，我从来没有过，不管是男客还是女客，我都没有在工作场所以外的地方跟他们会面。”卢卡语速很快，带着被误解的委屈。

“嗯，我早就知道了。”伊万轻轻地按摩着他的背，安抚着他，“我从来没觉得你是那样的。都是我不好，忘了我的混帐话，那不是真心的。”

“其实我在西班牙的时候……有过两个女朋友，后来都分手了，我……”卢卡小声说，把脸埋进伊万的胸口。

“嗯，我知道，我都知道。”酸涩的感觉蔓延开来，连眼睛也涩涩的，伊万眨了几下，把快涌出来的眼泪眨了回去。

“那你呢？”卢卡慢悠悠地问道。

“我什么？”显然这个转折让伊万猝不及防，心中警铃大作。

“男朋友，或者女朋友。”卢卡直起身，看着他，眼睛亮亮的，“你有过很多吗？”

“哪有，没有很多。”他清清喉咙，声音不大自然。

“没有很多能把你骚成那样，跟我说实话伊万。”卢卡不紧不慢地说。

伊万露出一个古怪的神情，卢卡紧盯着他，眼睛都不眨一下。

“只上过床的算不算……”

卢卡眉毛一跳，伊万感觉要大难临头了。

“都算上的话，有多少？有一支足球队那么多吗？”卢卡的表情很平静，声音更平静。

“差不多吧。”伊万心中祈祷着老天保佑，让他就这么混过去。

“到底多少？”卢卡拔高了声线。

“一支男子足球队，和一支女子足球队吧……”伊万还没说完就以极度敏捷的身手滚下床去，卢卡飞来的一脚只勉强擦到了他的屁股。

“嗷呜，好疼，卢卡饶了我吧。”伊万夸张地捂住屁股在地上翻滚着，“那时我还不认识你，从今以后我就只有你一个。”

“我可警告你，以后再跟我玩失踪，故意不回短信，不声不响跑路的话，我就守在你家和公司门口等着，我一脚踢死你。”

那一晚以后他们亲密了很多，就像普通情侣一样。只是他们作息时间差异，伊万工作忙到周末还不得不加班，所以一天最多短暂地见面两次。眼看着天气渐渐转凉了，伊万这一阶段的忙碌也快告一段落，他们计划着月底就去上野，了结看香香的心愿。‘

这一天中午他们买了车站便当，到以前没去过的代代木公园野餐。这是伊万提议的，说虽然是工作餐，也可以丰富多彩一点，新宿的各色餐馆基本上都吃遍了，可以扩展一下范围。

伊万选了个在树荫下的草地铺好餐布，和卢卡一起坐着吃。工作日这样的小公园人不是很多，有一些老人和带着孩子的年轻妈妈，也有几个上班族坐在长椅上吃着午饭便当。

“我去区民馆问过了，我们社区有业余球队，我也可以参加，一周训练三次，必须参加一次。还有地区的联赛，表现好还可以被选拔到上一级业余联赛。”伊万一边吃一边跟卢卡聊起来，“要不你也搬到我那儿，或者我们租个大一点的房子 ，把住民票迁移过来。我们一起去报名，他们召到你简直就是捡到宝了。”

卢卡似乎很有兴趣，有球踢对他来说诱惑太大了，他跟伊万热烈地讨论着可行性。结论就是他要上夜班，还是住在新宿方便许多，卢卡有一点沮丧。

“啊呀，这不是伊班桑吗！”头顶上传来一个熟悉的声音，伊万抬头一看，是香川和三个财务的女孩子。他最近一直跟她们混在一起，伊万有所耳闻。

“香川桑你好，大家好。”伊万自然地跟他们打招呼，卢卡则全身僵硬，呆若木鸡。

“我们吃好饭出来遛弯。这位是……”香川和小姐们笑得十分暧昧。

伊万伸手搂住卢卡的肩，“这是我的男朋友卢卡。”

小姐们爆出一阵惊呼，她们夸赞着卢卡，并且恭喜伊万。

“卢卡要不好意思了。”伊万亲昵地按住他的头跟自己碰了一下脸颊，“我的男朋友说，下午请大家吃冰激凌。”

他们咋呼呼地表示完感谢，识相地离开了。

“好了，这下我的同事们都认识你了。”伊万依旧搂着他不放，“你要是来我公司踢死我，围观的可都是熟人。”

“那我现在就踢死你好了。”卢卡气鼓鼓地。

“别嘛，”伊万笑得温暖，亲吻着他的太阳穴，“我这么好，你舍不得的。”

下午公司里流传着两个爆炸性消息，第一个是伊万的金发宝贝男友曝光；第二个是润子已经跟HR报备，她怀孕了。

跟第二个消息比起来，第一个压根算不上爆炸了。最重要的是这两个新闻的主角前不久还有绯闻传出，所以放在一起就尤其耐人寻味了。润子是出了名的美女，更是出了名的眼光高，谁都看不上，这一下子没听说结婚也没听说有男友，直接跨越到怀孕了，简直点燃了这群苦闷上班族的八卦之魂。

伊万也处于极度震惊之中，被她甩那天似乎就在不久之前，好吧其实也有些日子了，他跟卢卡都和好如初了。最近润子是很暴躁，大家都能感受到，他还以为是工作压力所致，毕竟现在Team里面人越来越多，Admin的工作量巨大，暑假结束又少了久保君这个帮手，所有琐碎杂事全都堆到她一个人身上。但是现在看起来并不是那么简单。

他考虑了很久，觉得还是应该关心她一下，于是用公司的Chat给她发了条信息。

“Hi，你好吗？我听说了，恭喜你。”

对方很快回了一个苦笑的emoji，“我也听说你们的事了，恭喜你。是上次我们在寿司店见到的长头发的男孩子吗？”

“对他就是卢卡。关于你的消息太突然了，我很震惊。”伊万回复她，“什么时候偷偷谈恋爱的，这么快都要结婚生孩子了。”

“没有恋爱，也不会结婚，孩子是我一个人的。”

“什么意思？润子，你遇上什么事情了吗？可以告诉我，我也许能帮你想办法。”伊万话这么说，但是他也知道自己就是一个初来乍到人生地不熟的外国人，能帮忙的地方很有限。

润子发过来一个笑脸，“心领了，知道你关心我真好。不过别再问了，就让我去吧，我能处理好的。”

晚上跟卢卡一起在跑步机上跑步时，伊万告诉他润子的事，问他有啥看法。卢卡想了想说，她一定是遇上了很棘手的问题，不然不会说出这种话，不过感情的事外人不好插手，让伊万少去问少去管，工作上尽自己所能多帮帮她，也不要和同事八卦人家的私事。

卢卡也带给他一个消息，恩戈洛想回国了。他的青训老东家给他打电话，让他回去跟队训练，但是没有工资，他还得再打一份工才能养活自己。

“我鼓励他回去，机会比什么都重要。他跟我不一样，还这么年轻，完全值得搏一次。再说他现在的工作虽然收入高，在我看来完全没有什么值得留恋的。”

伊万表示同意，如果是他面临这样的选择，肯定想都不想，直接收拾行李回国。

卢卡最讨厌上肢的力量训练，他上半身的肌肉比较弱，核心和下肢却非常强，更偏爱有氧和平衡性敏捷性训练。伊万也无所谓，卢卡干啥他就干啥。卢卡跟他说了好多次让他去跟个私人指导，这种练法不适合增肌，没有成效。

“不嘛，你就是我的私教。我已经很有魅力了，不需要增肌。”他死皮赖脸的就是要和卢卡粘在一起。

每次锻炼完他们都会去好好吃一顿晚饭，吃完卢卡去上夜班，伊万要么回公司加班要么直接回家。伊万觉得这样谈恋爱很好，他们每天都有讲不完的话，各自工作和生活上的见闻，互相交流意见，他很满足于现状。

第二次交图的Dead Line日渐临近，最近两周Team成员几乎人人天天加班到很晚，但是大家都尽可能地帮助润子，不给她增加额外的工作量，让她尽早下班回家，她也非常感激大家的照顾。

这一天他刚入睡不久，就被手机铃声吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地拿起来一看，是个陌生号码。

电话里是一个操着奇怪口音的女声，问他是不是卢卡·莫德里奇的亲友，请他现在到东京都警视厅一趟。伊万一下子整个人清醒了，忙问是不是卢卡出了什么事。对方说不用担心，他被卷入一起刑事案件，但没有受伤，只是受了惊吓，已经把都警视厅地址发送到他的手机上，请他务必尽快赶去。

伊万迅速换好衣服出门，一路狂奔到已经收班地铁口，幸好出租车待客点还有车亮着灯。

现在是凌晨两点，平日里喧闹繁忙的主干道空旷而安静，出租车开得飞快，只是偶尔在红绿灯处短暂停留。

“ha ya ku te o ne ga i shi ma su （拜托请快一些）。”此时的伊万心急如焚，他不知道卢卡到底遇上了什么事件，现在到底情况如何。出租车的每一次的停留都让他抓狂，他不断地催促着司机，而好脾气地老爷爷一边开车一边跟他解释着什么他听不懂的话。

大约二十分钟后他赶到了位于霞关的都警视厅，一位高个子的长发女警在接待处接领他，自我介绍是搜查一课的刑警宫本。伊万听出她就是电话里的女声，她一边引路，一边跟他解释卢卡的情况。

事件发生在新宿歌舞伎町的马路上，一位年轻女士持刀袭击了他们，一位日籍男性受伤较重，另一位黑人男性受了轻伤，莫德里奇桑是同行三人里唯一没受伤的。行凶者已经被逮捕，两位伤者也被送往医院，他作为唯一的目击者被带到都警视厅接受问询。他的情况不太好，在被问到需不需要叫亲友来接他回家时，他报了拉基蒂奇桑的电话号码。

卢卡的情况确实不好，他独自一人坐在空荡荡的走廊长凳上，叉着腿，驼着背，神色憔悴而疲惫，最让伊万感到心惊的是染在他白衬衣前襟的一摊鲜红血迹。

“卢卡。”伊万跪到他的身前，紧紧握住他垂在身前的双手。

他缓缓抬起头，他的眼神依旧清亮，只是有一些茫然。

“卢卡，我们回家好吗？”伊万拉着他的手掌，按上了自己的脸。

宫本警官安排了警车送他们回家，伊万搂着卢卡问他是想回新宿的酒店还是去自己家，卢卡没有回答，只是拿脸蹭了蹭他的胸口。

“北区浮间町四丁目，请。”伊万对驾车的警官说。


	10. 我们去看香香

“我想去医院。”警车飞快地行驶在路上，卢卡突然说。

“卢卡，你怎么了？那里不舒服吗？”伊万一阵紧张，忙检查着他是不是受伤了没有发现。

“我要去看恩戈洛，还有本田桑。”卢卡的声音有一点颤抖，却十分清晰，“本田桑流了好多血，我怕他……”

伊万抱着他，安抚着他，说现在是半夜，不是医院的探视时间，去了也见不到。刚刚跟宫本警官确认过了，他们都平安，本田虽然伤得重，但是已经没有生命危险了。

卢卡靠着他，说他还担心恩戈洛，他就快回法国了，这个时候受伤会不会影响他的前程。

“她就这么冲过来了，我没看见她手里的刀。”卢卡的声音依旧在抖。

“都过去了，卢卡。”伊万亲吻着他的额头，“他们也会好好的，我们明天就去看他们，我陪你一起去。”

到家的时候已经3点半了，伊万在浴室里替卢卡脱掉了沾血的衬衣，他说他可以自己洗澡。

他打好了地铺，把床让给卢卡。卢卡却抱着他不放手，说要他陪着一起睡。

于是他们像初生的双生子那样面对面地搂在一起，挤在窄小的床上。卢卡抱紧他，把脸埋进他的胸口，呼吸渐渐平稳。

伊万却没法入睡，卢卡睡相很差，绝不会保持一个睡姿到醒来，这一点他早就知道了。卢卡抱了他一会儿，就翻过身用背顶他，直到把他顶到整个背都支棱在床沿上摇摇欲坠，屁股干脆悬空在外面。然后卢卡又翻过身抱着他蹭。

伊万迷迷糊糊，好像睡着了又好像没睡，一直抱着卢卡，他动得厉害了就赶紧顺顺背安抚他。

直到通勤闹钟把他们都吵醒。

“我得给安德雷斯打个电话请假。”伊万闭着眼睛摸到手机按掉，含糊地说。

隔了半响，卢卡似乎才接收到他这句话，也黏黏糊糊地对他说道，“你们最近不是忙得飞起来么，你还是新人老请假不好。”

“没事，安德雷斯很好说话，他对我一直很好。”伊万收紧了手臂，把他抱得更紧一些。

“那就更不该给他出难题了，伊万。你不用担心我，我现在好多了，真的。”卢卡抬头看着他。

伊万正用鼻子专心蹭着他的头颈，突然感到卢卡变得僵硬了，他抬头正好看到他满脸通红，神色羞恼。

“啊，抱歉卢卡，我不是有意的。”意识到自己的晨间生理反应正直直地戳在他的大腿上，伊万连忙放开他往后退，然后在经历了半夜的挣扎后终于滚下了床。

卢卡确实好多了，昨晚的憔悴和疲惫一扫而空。他们最后说好伊万先暂时不请假，把昨晚脱下的带血的衬衣团成一团当作可燃垃圾处理了，再一起赶早高峰电车去新宿。在电车上，他们用手机查了本田他们所在的初台中央综合病院的探视时间，是下午1：30才开始，于是约定伊万中午晚一点出来，下午请两个小时假，他们一起吃完午饭就去医院。

伊万刚到公司，还没来得及给自己倒杯水，香川就告诉他一个新消息：润子桑就快结婚了!

“都有孩子了，结婚不是很正常么，大惊小怪什么。”伊万嘴上这么说，心里不免暗暗为润子松口气。当他后来看到满面春风的润子出现在他面前时，挥着的小手无名指上套着一枚钻戒，算不上阔气但也绝不寒酸，他是真心地为她高兴。

“啊啦，是谁之前说不结婚的。”伊万压低声音，确保周围没人听见，“这会儿戴这么大颗钻戒闪瞎人眼睛啊。”

润子嗔怪地瞪他一眼，拿手里的图纸敲了一下他的头。

中午他和卢卡在松屋一人吃了一碗牛肉饭，咸得要命，但是方便快捷还不用等位。今天没有心思吃大餐，他们都想着早点吃完赶去医院。初台离新宿有一站的路程，但是医院离初台车站却有点距离，他们最终决定还是步行过去。

恩戈洛住在普通的四人病房，他看起来精神很好，只有左手包扎着，完全不影响行动，他们到的时候他正在走廊到处溜达。

“医生说明天上午就可以出院了，只是伤到了手指。”他朝他们晃晃受伤的手，咧嘴笑着露出一口白牙。说他是在制伏行凶的女性时被刀划伤了手指，并不严重。

卢卡问起本田桑，恩戈洛神色有点凝重。本田被刺伤了脾脏，幸好只伤到一点，命算抢救回来了，现在还在观察期，不允许探视。他的哥哥正从关西赶过来，现在还没有到。

楼层会客大厅的新闻正在滚动播着警方对昨天半夜发生在新宿歌舞伎町的刑事案情说明会，探视者和病人门聚精会神地看着，并没有意识到事件主角也在他们中间。

行凶者是一位24岁的女性，是牛郎店的常客，疯狂迷恋被害人，据她自己交代行凶的原因，是她有一天突然意识到自己今生都无法拥有这位男性了，于是就想杀了他再自杀。

看着电视画面里那位看起来文静内向的年轻女士，就连伊万也觉得毛骨悚然。意识到卢卡在颤抖，于是握住了他的手，一片冰凉，卢卡另一只手握住恩戈洛没受伤的那只。

告别的时候，卢卡拥抱了恩戈洛，跟他说伤好了就赶紧回国，别在这里呆了。

由于这起恶性案件，他们的夜店被迫暂时关停，几位管理层被警方传唤调查，员工们等着开工。其他同事都在找门路去别的店串场，卢卡没有动作，他就想休息一段时间。

他似乎真的没什么问题，一切如常，就是天天宅在酒店里，最近他迷上了做手工，一坐就是半天不动，伊万叫他才出门。伊万这一阶段的工作将在周五结束，所以他们约好周六就去看香香。

卢卡后来再也没提过这件事，他们见面的时候也主要谈论伊万的见闻，仿佛都有默契一般避免提起关于案件、歌舞伎町和卢卡的工作。

他们约在周六早上8：30在山手线上野站公园口见面，头一晚伊万特意睡了个早，养足精神带卢卡好好玩。离公园开门还有十多分钟，大门口已经人山人海，香香的人气真是非常高。

他们排队买好票入园，一人拿好一份英文Guide就随着人群快步走向离正门最近的熊猫馆，此时门口已经排起了长队。

“幸好现在凉快，要是大夏天这么排队可吃不消。”他们排在末尾，看着前面用铁栅栏隔离开的弯弯拐拐的长队，卢卡吐了吐舌头。

他们一边排队，一边拿出Guide研究路线。他们现在在东园，主要栖息着一些大型动物，卢卡说他什么都想看，于是决定看完熊猫以后慢慢逛，每个区域都要去到。

“伊万，那好像是你同事。”卢卡突然拉拉他的衣袖，低声跟他说。

伊万顺着他的眼神看过去，看到了久保君，他们在一条铁栅栏的两边，正好移动到这里他们隔的很近。久保君一身学生打扮，印花T恤宽松长裤，正在跟他的女伴说话，也是一个学生打扮的年轻女孩。伊万刚想说卢卡应该没见过久保君啊，怎么会认识他，一眼看见那女孩无名指上的钻戒。

此刻伊万陷入了极度的震惊中，他目瞪口呆，活像个智障，一根手指戳在半空，半天说不出一句话。

这时久保君看见了他们，大方地朝他们招招手，然后润子回过头来。看起来比伊万还要尴尬，俏脸羞得通红，感觉真恨不得地上挖个洞钻进去。伊万首先恢复了正常，轻松地跟他们打招呼。

“所以润子，该怎么跟卢卡介绍久保君呢？”润子今天跟平时很不一样，没有职业装，没有高跟鞋，只有一身棉布连衣裙加平底布鞋，梳着两条辫子，脸上几乎没化妆，好吧只是跟平时精致的妆容不一样的裸妆，20来岁的日本女孩根本不可能不化妆出门的。她就是高中生的样子，如果一个人朝伊万走来，他绝对不敢认。

“我和卢卡还没正式认识过呢，还不是拜你所赐。”润子白他一眼，然后朝卢卡大方地伸出了手，“你好，请叫我润子。我们见过面的。”

“你好，我是卢卡。伊万经常提起你，说你帮助他很多。”卢卡微笑着跟她握手。

“嗯，这是卢卡，我的男朋友；这是润子，我的好同事。”伊万快速地介绍，然后看向润子，“该你了润子。”

“我是润子的未婚夫久保。”相对于润子的不自在，久保君坦然许多。他的声线非常温柔，英语几乎没有口音。

他们说了几句话，队伍向前移动着，他们又慢慢离得远了，于是互相摆摆手道别。

“真的没想到，太意外了，没人会想得到，居然让我撞见了。”伊万跟卢卡说起久保君来做暑期工，成天就像润子的小跟班，润子还动不动就把他骂得狗血淋头。这不符合润子的性格，很反常，但当时大家似乎都没在意。

卢卡说润子应该不想公司的同事知道这件事，他得注意保密，等到润子什么时候想公开了让她自己说。然后他们又讨论了一会儿日本的法定结婚年龄，总对久保君有点隐隐的担心。

他们随着队伍向前移动，很快就见到了在玻璃隔板内侧悠闲地躺着吃着竹子的香香。由于排队的人太多了，所以队伍不允许停留，所有人都是一边慢慢向前移动，一边抓紧拍几张照片，要么仔细盯着香香生怕浪费一秒。

两岁的香香比他们预想的要大不少，胖乎乎地十分可爱，一个小小的动作就能引来人群一阵惊呼。熊猫爸爸妈妈就住在隔壁，也跟观众隔着玻璃板，一人一间各自玩耍，爸爸力力举止十分稳重，让人印象深刻。

卢卡雀跃不已，一边催促着伊万快点拍照，一边跟着小朋友们对香香挥手，可是她背对着大家只顾着吃，爱理不理。

从看见香香到被队伍顶出熊猫馆，大约也就十几秒的时间。接下来他们又去参观了猛禽区和熊山，看完老虎和大象以后他们逛到了纪念品商店。卢卡挑了一只小时候趴着形态的香香公仔，比手掌大一点，软乎乎毛茸茸的，再买了一顶熊猫鸭舌帽子，又给伊万选了一个香香的钥匙扣。

排队结帐的时候又见到了润子他们，他们排在另一个收银台，隔得比较远，所以只是互相招招手打个招呼。润子买了超级多的公仔，从粉红色的新生香香，到现在两岁的香香，每个阶段似乎都买了，塞满了两个篮子，都在久保君手里。

收银的小姐替他们剪掉了纪念品的吊牌，卢卡把鸭舌帽戴在了头上，伊万本想说这好像是小孩子戴的，却莫名觉得他戴着很好看，粉白相间的底色很称他的肤色和发色，两只黑色的圆耳朵支棱着特别可爱。

他们接着照着地图走，银背大猩猩园和其他各种大型野兽园，从夜行动物馆出来以后，他们看似乎逛得差不多了，最后一站是北极熊山，看完北极熊就直接从山上长长的连接跨桥走到西园。

此时已经过了午饭时间，他们自从一早进园就一直没有休息过，又累又饿，于是一到西园就直奔唯一的大餐厅。餐厅人还是挺多的，当他们取完餐端着托盘找位子时，又见到了润子和久保君，他们有座位，招呼他们过去一起坐。

润子一见卢卡就夸他戴着熊猫帽子好可爱，卢卡也夸她可爱，又年轻又可爱，这么打扮漂亮极了。伊万想笑又得忍住，各种花式夸赞女性，算不算卢卡的职业病呢。

伊万于是跟久保君聊了起来，以前在公司的时候他们交集不多，久保君呆的时间很短，也就一个月，所以伊万并不是很了解他，只是印象不错。久保君现在就读于名牌大学的自动化专业，今年春天才入学，然后暑假找亲戚安排去了他们事务所实习，这个亲戚就是西野经理，不过现在还并不知道他和润子的事情。

伊万一边惊讶于年轻人的坦白，一边说他学的专业很不错，非常有前途。他们讨论起了专业的方向性和就业选择的兼容性，那边润子和卢卡也像是找到知己一般谈论起了手工制作羊毛毡玩偶的话题。

他们一边谈一边吃，润子的胃口很好，应该是怀孕的关系，一会儿盘子就空了，久保体贴地问她还要吃什么，他帮她去买。卢卡也知情识趣地跟着久保一起去取餐，留下伊万和润子单独谈话。

“还是你狠，当初嫌弃我比你小一岁，收入太少，”伊万扬高语调调侃着她，希望打破尴尬，“结果呢？换了这个，他比你小几岁来着？而且他还没收入呢，比我穷多了吧。”

“而且话说回来，他才18岁吧，日本法律还没成年吧？你这样算不算犯法啊？”伊万笑着躲开润子挥来的粉拳，还是不轻不重地挨了几下。

“伊班你够了！”润子满脸通红，“他是小呀，而且没钱呀，可是你怎么知道他爸不是石油王呢！”

“你说得对，法律上他没有成年，可是已经到了法定结婚年龄了。他不能喝酒，不能去夜店，但是可以结婚了！”

润子语速很快，犯了好几个语法错误，一边捶了伊万几下，闹完他们又陷入了沉默。

“润子，”伊万收起了不正经，语气诚恳，“你这次真的慎重了吗，真的深思熟虑了吗？你是我来到日本后交到的第一个朋友，我真的希望你幸福。”

“都有孩子了，还能不深思熟虑嘛。”润子低着头，声音很轻。

“那你们怎么打算呢？”伊万问。

“先结婚吧，把孩子生下来。他继续读大学，我继续工作。”润子依旧低着头，“他说他要负责，所以跟他爸坦白了我们的事，他爸给了他一笔钱让他像个男人一样担起责任来。我跟他说将来尽快把钱还上，才敢说自己像个男人一样。”

“那你是真的喜欢他吗？”伊万认真地盯着她看。

润子抬起头，朝他眨眨眼睛，“你会跟不喜欢的人上床吗？”

“呃，这个问题你可问倒我了。”伊万摸摸下巴，似乎在思考，“以前的话毫无疑问我会，但以后我有卢卡了，那绝无可能。”

“啊啦你可别在这儿酸死个人了，你个死gay！”润子搓搓手臂，一脸嫌弃。

“还是让我先恭喜你，勾搭上了石油王的公子哥儿。”伊万笑着，嘴上还要讨便宜。

卢卡和久保君端着满满的托盘回来了，他们边吃边聊。结束午餐后，伊万和卢卡打算去小兽馆，而润子和久保君要去两栖馆，于是他们再一次告别。

伊万觉得小兽馆就是数不清的各种老鼠，卢卡倒是对这些毛茸茸的小动物很感兴趣。他贴着玻璃观察着它们，看他们打洞做窝。

西园地势非常平坦，养着各种水生动物，还有家畜，很受小朋友们的欢迎。不过对他们吸引力不是很大，走了一整天已经非常累了，所以他们决定提前打道回府。

“今天跟我回酒店吧，你欠我一次，该补上了。”去山手线车站的路上，卢卡突然说。

伊万猛地回头看着他，张着嘴半天发不出声音。

卢卡什么意思？他们是很久没有亲热过了，两个多月了，连亲吻也没有，就在那唯一一次以后。可这一切是他自己造成的，他没有任何怨言，在卢卡准备好以前，他绝不会先提这个话题。

可现在卢卡提了，但是要他在下面的意思？这个绝对不行，一定得想办法说服卢卡。

“卢卡，我很高兴你的邀请，我一定会尽我所能用尽毕生所学，一定把你服侍得舒舒服服的，保证你满意。”伊万有点语无伦次，他现在如临大敌，盘算着如果卢卡一定要上他，他该奋力反抗还是闭眼接受。

卢卡的眉毛耸成了无辜的八字，像是第一天认识他，“我说伊万，你这么说话活像个鸭。你脑子里装的都是些什么？”

“我是让你帮我搬家！”看到他又开始一脸智障的样子，卢卡终于忍无可忍，“以后别露出这种表情，看起来真的很不聪明。”

“啊？你要搬家？搬到哪里去？为什么突然要搬家？”这个消息还是震惊的，又惊又喜。

“因为我失业了，店里包的酒店房间不能住了。”卢卡口气很轻松，“搬哪儿去我也不知道，我在这儿无亲无故，只有一个男朋友，虽然他脑子经常短路，也不知道他愿不愿意让我去他家打地铺。”

“你当然是去我那儿，我打地铺，床给你睡。我们明天下午就去买一个新的大床，啊索性再租个大点的房子。”幸福来得太突然了，伊万有点不真实的感觉。

“你这么说太好了，而且我没有工作你还得养着我，你看我这么能吃，你可不轻松啊。”卢卡侧过脸，眼珠狡黠地转了转。

“没问题，就跟日本男人一样工资卡交给你都没问题。”伊万太开心了，一把搂住他，“今晚搬吗？”

“明早吧，说好了明早退房，今天够累了。”卢卡没有挣脱他，两人搂在一起就像一对普通情侣。

接下来卢卡不再提，伊万也不问，他们话题转移到今晚吃啥，晚上回去怎么收拾行李，明早什么时候开始搬。伊万是真的发自内心地开心，一路乘电车到新宿，他的情绪都十分高涨。

晚饭卢卡建议吃点简单的，好早点回去收拾行李，于是他们进了一家常去的小饭馆，一人点了一份烤鱼定食。这时他终于绷不住了，开始把事情的原委告诉伊万。

在本田出事以前，罗兰就跟他谈过了，他们这行不能交女朋友，更不能交男朋友，如果让客人知道就不可能有前途了。

“那不是跟那些偶像爱豆一样？”伊万插嘴道。

“就是一样的，牛郎头牌本质上就是靠客户捧起来的。所以也不能跟客人过于亲近，这就是绯闻，一旦曝光，只会有负面影响。”

卢卡接着说到最近他俩老是混在一起，罗兰告诉他要么分手要么这行他是干不下去了。那时伊万还处在考察期，所以他一直没有做决定。

“我们公司早就给我转正了，怎么在你这儿迟迟不给我转正，是我表现不好嘛。”伊万有点儿委屈。

卢卡没有理他，说这个时候就发生了本田的事情，他极力劝说恩戈洛离开，自己也做好了决定。

“这么说，你的决定就是选我了对吗？”伊万神采奕奕，像一个受到嘉奖的孩子。

卢卡白了他一眼，“他还说要把工资卡给我呢，也不知道算不算数。”

“当然算数，我现在就给你。”伊万说着，急忙拿出钱包抽出一张银行卡，递到他的面前。

“跟你开玩笑的，我不要。”卢卡吃吃笑起来，把伸到跟前的手推回去，“我有新工作了。”

是恩戈洛找法国老乡给他介绍的工作，位于新宿三丁目的外国人Pub，职位是见习大堂经理。

“我以前学的酒店管理你不知道吧，还拿到了证书。”卢卡语气里有点小骄傲。

这家Pub白天作为轻食吧供应午餐，晚上就是居酒屋，所以有两班倒。卢卡的意向是Day Shift，不过也有值夜班的可能性。就算夜班也比之前的工作早收工，可以赶上末班电车。收入目前不高，见习期跟普通侍应生没什么区别，跟他以前更不能比，不过养活自己没问题。

“卢卡，这真是太好了，我真的很高兴。”伊万觉得没有比这更好的结果了。

他们很快吃完饭回到了酒店，开始收拾行李。卢卡的东西不多，大件的家什都是酒店的，只有一些衣物和杂志书籍。

“明天得叫出租车了，这些我们两个应该搬不了。”大概收拾一下大约是两个大行李箱和三个纸箱，伊万看着这些说。

“叫就叫吧，明天再说了。我好累，我得先洗澡睡了。”卢卡面露倦色，把拖鞋一蹬，走进浴室。

伊万坐在沙发上，他是真不想最后一晚还得缩在这个小沙发上，他盘算着今晚能混到床上睡的可能性，一会儿怎么都得试一试，就算被卢卡踹一脚也得试一试。

隔了好一会儿，卢卡才穿着T恤短裤擦着头发出来，催促坐着看电视的伊万赶紧去洗澡，今天要早点睡。

卢卡今天好急躁，跟平时不紧不慢的样子不大一样，不过又是换工作又是搬家的，心理肯定会受影响吧。洗澡的时候伊万脑子一刻也没停，想着明天搬好家，下午就去Home Center物色一张新床，以后就可以天天抱着卢卡睡了。不过尺寸得先量好，他那里剩的空间不多了。换房子的事儿也得同时进行，一会儿睡前上Suumo瞧瞧有没有合适的出租公寓。周一一早就带他去区役所办理住民迁入登记，接下来就可以去社区足球队报名了，卢卡一定很高兴。最后今晚无论如何得混到床上睡，还是装可怜吧，卢卡心软一定会同意的。

伊万这辈子受过很多惊吓，但是这一次，他保证是最大的惊吓，是真的惊吓。当他走出浴室门，发现房间的灯光调暗了，然后一眼看到个穿着白色和服的日本女鬼站在沙发和电视之间时，第一反应就是夺门而逃，第二反应是卢卡在哪儿？

女鬼就是卢卡，啊不，是卢卡扮成了女鬼，不是不是，只是卢卡穿了一件和服而已。惊吓过去，细看卢卡这身装扮，好像也不是那么瘆人，都怪这个灯光效果，还得怪他干嘛离电视这么近。

这是一身特别精致讲究的正装和服，白色的底上点缀着浅紫色的细波纹、几只线条流畅明快的仙鹤，十分优雅别致，上等的丝质面料垂坠着，一丝不皱，一看就价值不菲。

卢卡对他的反应似乎非常不满，他气呼呼的撅着嘴，白净的脸通红。

“啊卢卡，这身很好看，真的，就是特别好看。”伊万发现完全找不到思路，反正夸就完事儿了。

卢卡这才缓和了表情，羞涩地朝他笑一笑，然后原地转了一圈。卢卡是真的适合，窄肩细腰平胸，和服的精髓他全部占齐了，他赤着脚，裸露着白生生的脚趾脚背和一小截脚踝。

他似乎是特意练习过姿势仪表，双手垂在身前，身体笔直不动，头微微地前伸，迈着细小的步伐亦步亦趋地转身往里走去。他的脚步尤其轻盈，脚掌与地板摩擦发出沙沙的声音。

伊万完全被这样的仪态吸引了，他呆呆地站着，感觉就像一朵云彩从自己身边飘了过去。

卢卡跪坐到了床上，然后身体一歪，被紧紧裹住的双腿往前伸出，摆出了一个撩人的侧卧姿势。等了半响，伊万还维持着那个智障的表情。

“你说，我做了某人这么久的私教，今晚想验收一下成果。”卢卡的眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶地看着他。

又等了半天，看他还是一脸智障地一动不动，于是叹了口气坐了起来，放弃了所有的姿势仪态，想要下床。

“啊？”伊万这才如梦初醒，连忙把旧T恤脱了一扔，露出锻炼出来的漂亮腹肌，然后远远地朝床上奋力一跃，把他扑在身下。

他被突如其来的喜悦冲昏了头，脑子里只有一个念头，今晚一定要好好表现，让卢卡体味性爱的愉悦和快乐。

“你轻一点，这身可贵着呢，我的全部家当都在这儿了……”

——Fin——


End file.
